MonStar vs the Forces of Evil
by AvroraElValkyria
Summary: Star Butterfly is a magical half-monster princess from the dimension of Mewni. On her 14th birthday, she received the family heirloom wand, after she accidentally sets fire to her castle, she sended to Earth to be a exchange foreign student. Star and Marco must deal with everyday school life while protecting Star's wand from falling into the evil into hands of evil forces!
1. Star Comes To Earth Part 1

**Fandom:Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**

 **Rating:K**

 **Genre:Romance and Drama**

 **Relationship:Mainly for Moon Butterfly/Toffee**.

 **Summary:Star Butterfly is a magical half-monster princess from the dimension of Mewni. On her 14th birthday, she received the family heirloom wand, after she accidentally sets fire to her castle, she sended to Earth to be a exchange foreign student. Star and Marco must deal with everyday school life while protecting Star's wand from falling into the evil into hands of evil forces!**

 **AN:You know Moontoffee is not well received by SVTFOE fandom. Yeah you know because Moontoffee is abusive and unhealthy no matter what Au's we potray them as, in the show, they hate each others. they tried to kill each other. Toffee almost killed her daugther and killed her mother and the fact Moon already married with River. How both of them can fall in love each other married?**

 **Well, I think it's the purpose of AU's?**

 **We are small ship in a show, a small ship that which is not even considered or even seen by this fandom. It's just now slowly everyone that shipped them starts to loses hope on this ship after the movie. I love one of Moontoffee artists, that artist makes me in love at Moontoffee at the first place that gave many supports on Moontoffee. I happy for that. Then that artist leaved the fandom without any signs. Now slowly this artist became haters of this ship and almost everytime I open Moontoffee tags on Tumblr or any of social media I entered. All I can seen is only people are bashing and arguing each others between Moontoffee shippers and haters. It's make me very sad.**

 **For haters that readed my fanfiction. Thank you for giving this ship a attension. We didn't got much attension in here. You guys here it's making our ship more famous than it used to be. We appreciated what words you said even some of your words hurted us. Now, that doesn't mean you can just stop disliking the ship. You still can! I respect any of your opinion on Moontoffee. But... please think about other people around you. You know that they had feelings too. You can still dislike it all you want! But you need to stop ranting about how bad the ship is.**

 **Also I been notified there is some Moontoffee shipper been doing all bad things to haters like sending you inappropiate picture or mocking and bashing you with harsh words. They should be ashamed on theirself. Every individual is special and important. I'm sorry in the name of all Moontoffee shipper. I hope you can forgive them.**

 **I need to told you that I'm also a Moonriver shipper. Moon and River is cute and adorable ship. Their chemistry is perfect on the show. They fit each other. They complete each other weaknesses. Moon need River. River need Moon. I love that ship actually. Their relationship is the most ship that I loved in the show oustide from Starco. But I kinda interested on Moontoffee actually. I just imagine how will that Moon and Toffee will be together instead Moon and River without seeing the canon storyline. That the purpose of AU's right? AU's made to tell us how will our characters became something different from theirself. I love Moonriver and Moontoffee at the same time. I respect on your opinion. So I hope I didn't offence some of you.**

 **I agree with all opinions. I do! I'm not saying I hate your opinion, because that's wrong.**

 **Please stop. There's NO need to hate or fight. I hope there is no hate comments in here. I make this fanfiction just for read by Moontoffee shipper, not to be debated by haters and shipper. I hope people will now learn to respect other ships. I only want a peace between us. Why? Because it's pointless. It's just making this more complicated than so ever.**

 **Now that I've made this fanfic. If you don't like Moontoffee or this is make you annoyed and feel uncomfortable in here. I'm sorry and you just can go far away from here. I never forced you to read my fanfiction.**

 **Once again, I want to warn you that in this fanfiction contained SPOILER FOR SVTFOE BATTLE FOR MEWNI MOVIE!**

 **Thank you and happy reading.**

 **As usual, I need to warn you about this too. Ok, my Grammar is shitty as fuck. English is like my 2th or 3th language. So, I'm so sorry for any mistakes in the story. I promise that I will learned English more to fixing my grammar.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own SVTFOE and all of the characters.**

 **Thank you and welcome to my story!**

 **MonStar AU!**

 **Made by Kabuki-akuma on Tumblr or Kabukiaku on Deviantart. (She is the Queen of Moontoffee!)**

 **Episode 1:Star Comes To Earth.**

Far away, in a magical land called Mewni, lived a princess–Star Butterfly.

"RAIL SLIDE!" Star screamed excitedly. she jumped onto the real, sliding down at high speeds. she ran into the family portrait, lading below the paper. She sprung up, making a big gaping hole where she had jumped.

"Some people have called me reckless and irresponsible just because…" Star said, narrating her own little story. "I like to having fun!" Star's story cuts to a little vision where a big black beautiful unicorn is drinking water from a creek peacefully. Star dashed up to it and jumps onto it's back screaming "YEE HAW!" She rode through the forest into the little town. A few civilians had screamed and jumped and gasped.

"Out of my royalty life at the castle, I like to go to dimensions over dimensions to have some fun! And I'm about to have a whole lot more because today is my 14th birthday! And according to tradition, my mom, the Queen has to bestow upon me our greatest family heirloom: the royal magic wand!" Star began to narrate again. King Toffee and Queen Moon Butterfly wait patiently in the throne room. Everyone looks towards the doors, as the guards began to open it. But just before the could unlock the doors, Star had already broke down the door. The unicorn had already crashed through the near wall, and Star had jumped off, landing right in front of his parents. Star began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Now, Star, this wand is a big responsibility. If it falls into the hands of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed." Queen Moon began. Star began laughing. she snatched the wand. pink magic began to swirl around the wand as it formed. In Star's hands, she held a wand is pink- purpleish with white wings attached to the handle and black devil wings below it, the head of the wand has a black circle with a gold star and pink hearts surrounding the crystal star inside, there is a yellow crown on the tip of the wand, a purple butterfly between the head and handle, and a yellow tip with a golden heart at the end of the handle.

"Ooooh! Don't worry Mom! I can handle it!" Star said, cooly.

DUN. Star was standing far away from a burning rainbow with bunches of fire. Star looked distressed. When he caught her mother's eye, he slowly shuffled away. King Toffee, Queen Moon, and Glossaryck observe the situation behind binoculars.

"She can't handle it." The three said in unison.

"Nooooo! I can be good. Please! Don't send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princess!" Star began to plead. she stood in front of a white carriage with a golden border around the door. Star began to have a vision. she was on a conyerer belt, leading into the school. Star had been screaming. Her vision went off, as she clung to her mother's dress screaming.

"Dearie, relax we're not sending you to there!" King Toffee said happily.

"Oh, then that's good, very good actually!" Star jumps back up to her feet happily, then the happiness faded when he glanced at the carriage. "Thennn, what's with the carriage? Are we going on a road trip or vacation?!" Star exclaimed excitedly.

King Toffee and Queen Moon look each other, the Queen nods surely to the unsure King to tell her daughter the truth, the King kneel down in front of her daugther, holds her shoulder, looks into her eyes, his little daugther eyes. "You see, sweetie, your mother and I had an agreement for your transfer, we thought it would be safer for the kingdom that you train for in a safer dimension, a place called Earth."

"Earth?" she said with a confused face. "But, dad-?"

"It's for the best, Starshine." King Toffee sighed, their small conversation ended, as King Toffee and Queen Moon take Star into the carriage slowly as the Queen holds her sad and confused daugther shoulder softly to comfort her.

"Don't worry, dear, we will visiting you oftenly, if we can't visits you because our royal duties, you always can call me or dad with your mirror, ok?" Queen Moon kneel down in front of her as holds her little daugther face, Star snifts quietly, then she hugs her mother tightly, Queen Moon holds back tears in her eyes, she has to be strong for her little sweetheart.

"Manfred, open the portal." The King said firmly.

"Yes, your majesty." Manfred said dully. He dug out a pair of dimensional scissors and cut a portal. The carriage began to move slowly into the portal. The royal family get into the carriage, Star sits between the King and Queen, hugs her in their arms before her daugther leaves them to Earth.

"Goodbye Mewni." Star said sadly.

click click*

A young teenager began to take pictures of the manticore that had led the royal family into the portal. The manticore began to snarl and bite at the kid. The teenagers ran away, terrified at what his life might become. Inside the office, Principal Skeeves and the royal family stood inside the office.

"So you say you're from another dimension?" Skeeves asks. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker on and off. The three looked over to where Star had been flickering the lights on and off. Star gasps offensively.

"And you said there was no magic on Earth! Liar liars!" Star shouted at the top of his lungs. Principal Skeeves shook his head.

"Yeah... this isn't gonna work." He said with crossed hand as he shook his head.

"Oh, but it is." King Toffee said.

"And why is that?" Principal Skeeves asks King Toffee.

"You already enrolled her."

"I enrolled her?"

"Excellent news!"

"She is gonna love it here!" Skeeves shouted. Marco stood there, still flickering the switch. He began laughing at the light.

"She's going to need a guide." King Toffee looks at the principal.

"Marco Diaz to the principal's office, Marco Diaz to the principal's office." *click* Marco laughed. he stood up stretching. Marco is a Latino-American teenager of medium height, with a tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. He wears his light gray shirt, a red hooded jacket, dark gray skinny jeans, and olive and white sneakers.

"Oooh.. looks like someone's in trouble!" Marco said, still smiling. "So I guess everyone who voted me "Safest Kid" must be feelings p-reetyyy embarrassed right now!" he said deviously. Marco leaned in on Miss Skullnick, who was painting her nails. "Do I need a hall pass?" Marco asked, safely.

"Would you just go already?!" She shouted. Marco jumped and dashed out of the room. He shuffles down the hall, to where Star was standing. Along with The principal.

"Marco! I want you to meet out newest former exchange- Star Butterfly!" He presented. Star had been shown pushing a small button on the water fountain, and then growling at it as water spurted out.

"AHH! nope-nope, I don't wanna to do this with her!" Marco said quickly and began to walk away, because scared what she looks, But interrupted by skeeves pulling her hoodie back. "OW!" Marco yelped.

"I need a responsible, never-take-chances type to keep an eye on her, and who better than you, the safe kid?" Principal Skeeves smiled. Marco backed away, waving her hands frantically.

"No-no-no-no-no! You got it all wrong! You ALL got it all wrong!" Marco waved her hands in the air. "I'm rather to do this with a normal girl;even I don't want either, not with some monster weirdo looking-girl like her!" He whispers at Skeeves's ear. Principal Skeeves laughed. He pinched his cheek, returning with a yelp from Marco.

"You're adorable! Now, I'm off to the office back, I need to works some papers of for this exchange student with her parents!" He said while go into his office back. Star sighed.

Later, Marco began to show around Star. she hopped excitedly through the halls.

"Thanks for showing me around, safe kid!" Star said happily. Marco whipped her head around.

"Noooo! I'm a misunderstood bad BOY!" Marco explained.

"Ohhh." Star said, in a daze while looking around.

"Look, whatever you heard about me isn't true." Marco said. Star looked over at a few kids talking against a locker.

"Oh! Hi!" She waved.

"I don't know where people get the idea of me being so safe! Oh watch your step. Loose tile." Marco said quickly. "It's ridiculous!" Marco says, as he closes an open locker. "Careful. You wear a helmet in the boys gym shower and you get labeled for LIFE! Oop! Broken glass. Frankly, I would like taking risks that would welcome a little DANGER in my life!" He says as she punched her hand. Star laughs.

"On it!" she pulls his wand out and makes a huge butterfly monster with scrawny legs. It fly's up and swoops down and grabs a student. It fly's away, high in the sky. Not seen again.

"What the heck was THAT!?" Marco said, panicking. Star laughed sheepishly.

"Opp. I thought you wanted a little danger in your life. Hehe." Star looked at Marco suspiciously.

"WHO are you?" Marco asks, scared of what her answer might be.

"I'm a magical half-monster princess from another dimension!" Star says, happily. she raised his wand and creates a white fluffy cloud over her head with a bunch of cute animals. The cloud suddenly bursts into flames and the creatures began screeching and dashing for safety. Marco looked stunned.

"Well that brings us to the end of our tour. I'm going home." Marco said. His voice cracked. Star began waving good bye.

"Bye new friend! See you tomorrow! Byee! Bye new friend! Byeee!" Star said, happily laughing. Marco lifts her hood up and begins running away as fast as he could, with no trace in stopping.

Marco opens the door to her house and walks in. When he sees the sight, he wishes he hadn't even opened the door. Marco's mom, Mrs. Diaz walked up to Marco and dragged him over to Star.

"Oh Marco! Come meet the new foreign exchange student who's going to be living with us!" She cheered happily. Marco looked stunned for the second time today. First being the big rainbow that caught on fire. Then… Then THIS!

"Bah.. wha… WHAT!?" Marco said, flabbergasted. Star jumped up to Marco.

"Whattt?! I had no idea these were YOUR parents! I just assumed everyone on Earth had the last name "Diaz"!" Star said. Mrs. Diaz chimed in.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have Star live upbeat energy around here?" Mrs. Diaz asked. Marco glared.

"We could have gotten that from a litter of puppies.." Marco growled. Star jumped up.

"I LOVE puppies!" Star said. she pulled out his wand and batched up a dozen cute puppies. The puppies began yipping and yapping. Mr and Mrs. Diaz cooed at the puppies. The puppies began to shoot lasers from their eyes. The lasers knocked over a lamp and a few other stuff. Suddenly, a puppy shoots a hole through Marco's face on the Diaz family portrait. Marco growled at Star, angrily. Star laughed anxiously. Mr. Diaz picked up a puppy and laughed.

"They are really cute!" He gushed. Suddenly, a laser shot through the puppies eye and into Mr. Diaz's eye. "AY! MY eye!" He began to laugh a bit. she sat the puppy down.

"Marco, why don't you show Star her room?" Mrs. Diaz suggested. Star jumped up.

"Yay! New room!" She smiled. Star skips up the stairs as Marco drags up a very full chest. The puppies follow behind, yipping.

In a nearby tree, sat Grunt. He put down his binoculars and laughed evilly. He opened a portal with dimensional scissors and jumped through. He lands on a cold stone ground. In front of him lay and tall and slender chair. Grunt begins to fow in front of the chair.

"River master. I have tracked down Star Butterfly. They've hidden her in the Earth dimension. Unguarded." He began. River smiled evilly. Behind the shady throne lay one blue gleaming eyes, one of his eyes covered with a metal plate, River turns around the chair. River was at least the size of a common table. SO much for scary.

"Excellent work, Grunt, that is when the Butterfly family began their betrayal to Mewni. Allowing the monsters to be equal to us, the last straw was the union of the slimy lizard and that traitorous witch!" River gets down from his chair and stands in his table as the johansons roars in anger and hitting the table harder and more harder as River talks.

"Hear me Johansons will take back Mewni!"

"YEAH!" The Johansons roared.

"We will live up to the glory of Queen Solaria the Monster Carver!"

"YEAH!" The Johansons roared again.

"We will take The Immortal Monster head as our trophy!"

"YEAH!" The Johansons roared once again.

"And we'll do it with the weapon that took my eye; the wand!"

The johansons and River cheers up with beer in their hands then starts to throw beer all over them as they kicking and hitting each other.

"And I will release his filthy and pithful spell on you, Moon and finally, you and I can be together all along, I promise to you, my love." River whispers as he looks up into his window that viewing Mewni Royal Castle.

 **Are you want part 2? Comment!**

 **Any ideas and suggestion will be appreciated for supporting this ship.**

 **Thank you! See you next time!**


	2. Star Comes To Earth Part 2

Marco groaned. She dragged the luggage inside.

"Here's your new room..!" Marco said, struggling. he dropped the chest down, landing on her foot. "OW!" She hissed. He bounced on one foot and landed on the ground, whining in pain. Star tapped his wand on his cheek, deep in thought.

"Hmm. I can work with this." Star said. She raised his wand. "ROCKY GLITTER BOMB EXPAND!" Star shouted. Magic began to seep from the wand and around the room. The room turns into a giants loft bedroom with a huge light purple bed with a purple and pink pillows. Around the room was just regular Mewni items, swords, axes, random pictures, a chest full of her stuff, an big aquarium and other stuff. And above were 2 floors full of random crap. Marco looked stunned.

"Woahh…" He said in awe. Star ran towards the bed and bounced up and down.

"Ahh.. Thats better, just like home, after a long day, you just need to relax with no more magic." Star said, as she layed back with his hands behind his head.

"I wish I had a room like this.." Marco muttered under his breath. Star whipped her head up.

"YOU DO?!" She shouted. Marco looked scared for whatever would happen next. Star ran to his room and yelled a spell that didn't sound good. 'MYSTIC ROOM SUCK TRANSFORM!" A giant black hole begins to suck everything in the room. Marco and Star begin to scream their heads off. Star struggles to close the door. Finally, she closed it shut. Marco collapsed onto her knees, panting.

""SUCK"?! "SUCK?!" WHY DID THAT SPELL HAVE THE WORD SUCK IN IT!?" Marco screamed. Star looked terrified.

"I DON'T KNOW. IT JUST CAME OUT THAT WAY!" Star explained. Marco groaned and slammed her face on the ground. "I'm sorry Marco… Uh.. How about a little sunshine to brighten your day?!" Star created a small sun ontop of Marco's head. Moments later, it turned into a dark rainy cloud. "Aw…" Star said sadly. Finally, Marco stood up.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! If you're moving in," Marco began to shuffle towards the window, not seeing where he was going. "I'M MOVING OUT!" Marco pointed, and before he knew it, he had slipped out the window. Marco groaned.

"Are you okayyyy?!" Star shouted out the window. Marco lied in a bed of sharp cactuses.

"Luckily the cactuses broke my fall…" Marco winced in pain as he tried to move.

"Do you need any HELP?!" She shouted down. This suddenly got she worried and stood up, flipping a small cactus off his foot.

"Ow!" Marco winced. "I'm fine! I don't need any help! Especially from YOU MONSTER!" Marco ran off down the road. Star began deciding if she should go after him. She finally decided to just leave him be.

One night fall came, Marco was a mess. The rain cloud was still pouring above him. He stood in front of a mini mart.

"Here he comes, here he comes.. Hey, BROTHER, DO ME A SOLID! GET ME A REFILL!" Marco shouted. The innocent guy walked away quickly. "They won't let me back in because I'm SOOOOOGGGYYYY!" Suddenly, a mother and her son walk out of the store.

"Did you bring me my refill?!" Marco shouted, violently. The mother covered her sons eyes.

"Don't make eye contact honey." The woman says, walking away quickly. Marco pulled out a candy bar and munched on it noisily.

"YOU COME TO MY HOUSE YOU BRING TOILET PAPER!" Marco screamed randomly. Star walks up behind Marco.

"Wa-ha! Woah! What are YOU MONSTER doing here?!" Marco yells. Star makes the raincloud disappear off Marco's head.

"I didn't get a choice of coming here to Earth and you didn't have a choice but to deal with me, I'm sorry if you had to deal with me, really-really sorry for that, how hard I tried to hide it from someone, more close someone will know about me, a hideous monster-" Star began. Marco's angry expression softened.

"I...I'll just find another family to live with, thank you for want to give me a home to sleep with for one night-" Star said sadly, Marco was just about to respond until his expression turned to terror.

"S-S-S-Star….." Marco said shakily. Marco slowly turned around to see River's minions towering above the two. River made a grand entrance by smiling evilly and walking through the barbarians.

"Star Butterfly! At last! I have found you!" River shouted.

"River?! How did you know I was here?!" Star shouted back. River chucked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" River asked. Star glared.

"That's why I asked dummy!" Star snapped.

"Well Grunt- HEY! I don't need to tell you anything! GET HER!" River shouted. The barbarians roared and dived in to get her. Star began to attack, until Marco jumped infront of him.

"HIIII-YAHHHH!" Marco screamed. Marco drops a eye-patch barbarian with a punch to the gut and an axe kick to the head. Star laughed.

"You can fight?!" Star asked. Marco laughed loudly.

"It's called… KARATE!" Shedrops Barbarian with a cross chop. Marco fights barbarian who is wielding a hammer; he kicks him in the stomach, and the hammer bonks him on the head. Marco gave karate yell as he does a flying kick across the parking lot. River growled.

"YOU SAID SHE WAS UNGUARDED!" He shouted. Grunt gave a confused look.

"HI-YAH!" Marco screams. He kicks a tall and big barbarian's chest in a big coat that opens his coat. "Huh?" Marco said confused as he saw three little barbarian stacked from a big coat thay covers them. Marco laughs. He began to punch the three of them from the back multiple times. Star jumped behind the axe barbarian of all of them.

"RAINBOW FIST PUNCH!" Star screamed. Star produced a rainbow-colored fist to knock the axe barbarian through a car window. While fighting the shield-wielded barbarian, Star opens the car's driver side door, takes the shield from that barbarian as she runs towards them to knock them down.

"Hah!" Star laughed. Star knocks a barbarians over with her wand, and it whinnies in pain like a horse. Marco appears next to him, and they smile at each other as Marco karate-chops the three short twins out. Star then blasted Grunt back into a streetlight as he tried to attack. River gritted his teeth.

"GET UP! You're embarrassing me!" River screeched. Grunt stood up and pulls out the street light he was knocked into. He uses it as a club. Grunt gave a battle cry as he charged towards the princess.

"Jellybean Hallucination Mist!" Star yelled. Star blasts Grunt with magic, and he hallucinates raining jellybeans and looks to his hands, confused.

"Woah.. What is happening?" Grunt said, in a daze. Fur scarfed barbarian and one-foot barbarian punch Star and Marco to the ground.

"Hii-YAH!" Marco knocks them away with a jumping chop and kick. Star jumps in front.

"MEGA…. NARWHAL BLAST!" She screamed. He knocked every single minion down. They all groaned in pain. One on the Narwhals slither away. River looked surprised. Then displeased. Star laughed.

"You want some of this River?!" Marco shouted with a fist. River looked terrified.

"No, Marco, it's enough." Star stopped Marco to beat River out.

"You see, you morons?! This is what happens when you don't work out!" River said defeated. He pulled out his dimensional scissors. He cut a hole with the scissors. "Your muscles are like pudding! Come on, back in the portal, back in the portal." River's minions shuffle through the portal with cuts an bruises. "You even retreat like losers!" He mocked. Beside the portal sat Grunt staring at his hands.

"I'M FREAKIN OUTTT!" He shouted wildly. River pushed him into the portal. He was last one to go in.

"I'll get you, Star Butter-" River gags and pulls himself in, as he chokes on the closing portal. Star looks at Marco.

"That was AMAZING! I was AMAZING! YOU WERE AMAZING! Are you alright, princess?" Marco explained happily. Star looked down at the ground.

"Yeah… I guess we were.. Well. I should.. Probably go pack my bags.." Star said, sadly. She walked away slowly, until Marco grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! I don't want you to go! I want you to stay with us, I mean it." Marco explained, guilty for bad things he said to Star.

"REALLY?! HUGS!" She yelled. She wrapped her arms around Marco, jumping. Marco looked stunned at first, then he smiled and returned the hug. They release the embrace and begin to walk home. Marco begins to do some karate moves.

"Are there gonna be barbarians attacking us ALL the time?!" Marco asked, happily. Star smiled.

"Yeah probably." She laughed. Marco jumped up and down.

"All right! Sounds so dangerous!" Marco fist punched and kicked the air. Suddenly, Marco stops Marco before they cross the street.

"Woahhh. Let's cross at the light." Marco said. Star laughed.

"Alright "Wild Boy." Star said, laughing.

"And princess?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Star."

"I'm sorry too, Marco."

BONUS:

"Hei, Starshine! How was your day?" In Star's mirror screen, there is her mother and father, Queen Moon and King Toffee in their sleep clothes smiled through the mirror, feel glad to see their little girl is happy and cheerful as usual.

"Good, daddy! Very good actually! Marco's parents is so nice, they treated me well, actually more than well, Marco is nice to me too, we had a great time in Earth, I'm happy on here, mom and dad, don't worry, I can handle this." Star explained to both of her parents.

"Very pleased to hear that, sweetie, how about that boy, what is his name? hm-oh yeah, Marco Diaz! yeah, Marco, how about him?" Moon exicted to hear Star's view about Marco, the only boy Star very close with, because she also wanted if Star came back home to Mewni, she will bring the next King of Mewni to rule beside her, she would feel so happy if that happen, and for Toffee, that opposite of what Moon thinking.

"Um, dear, I think it's too fast to think about that?" Toffee know what Moon's thinking, Moon laughing, punchs Toffee's shoulder hardly, that makes Toffee growls in pain.

"Don't mind about your father, he just messing around, what do you think about that boy?"

"Um-I-" Star said nervously.

"Don't force her, she just 14, Moon." Toffee said.

"Oh come on, Toffee."

"Goodbye, Starshine, we love you!" Toffee ended the call.

"Bye!" Star shouted, when the screen turns to black, she drags the curtains to hides the mirror, then she runs fastly and throws herself in her big bed, buries herself with her pillows, looked up to the roof.

"Marco? What I think about him?" Star murmers alone with a blushed face, then she takes one pillow to cover up her blushed face as she screams, then she releases her face from the pillow then hugs the pillow tightly. "I think he is-"

"Princess? Um-I mean Star?"

"Yes, what?"

"Our parents-I-I mean my parents invites you to dinner if you want to..."

"Of course! I want to, let's go!" Star runs towards Marco in the door, holds his hand as they runs down together to the living room, Marco's parents already wait them to come down, they runs to the table then sits together in the dining table.

"Hey, Star and Marco! Let's eat! I cooks many foods just for tonight to celebrates Star's first day on Earth together!" Angie Diaz still prepare dinner for them with her husband.

"We will have a fiestà tonight!" Rafael Diaz screams out while brings their food, after they finish, they sits in the table together in the table, talking about each family for getting two families more closer, sometime laughing together because Rafael's jokes, Angie told Marco's childhood or showed Marco's childhood photo that make he embarrassed, then followed by Marco telling what happened all day with Star.

Star smiled, since she can remember, she have been stucked in the shadows inside her, always alone, isolated and depressed, but she always can hide it from anyone, so they can't see darkness inside her, it was that peculliar day, something she never thought possible, and it is the light comes into her life, Diaz's family and Marco, maybe it's a little weird to think about this but...maybe live here not so bad at all for her.

 **End of episode 1:Star Comes To Earth.**

 **Thank you for tuning in! Are you want another monStar related fanfic? Just comment what episode you want to write and I will wrote who the most wanted episode of all!**

 **See you next time! Bye!**


	3. Blood Moon Ball Part 1

**MonStar! au**

 **Season 1** **Episode 15: Blood Moon Ball.**

 **Made by Kabuki-akuma on Tumblr or Kabukiaku on Deviantart. (She is the Queen of Moontoffee!)**

 **AN:Thank you for your support on me! your supports are meant a lot for me. This words are helping me to keep writing what I love. You guys been helping me so much. So this is my present to you all! I'm so sorry for not updated for past few days, you know school year, many homeworks, projects and many more I had to get done as fast I can, now I just had a little time to writing.**

 **This chapter requested by angel of darkness**

 **Ok, maybe if you all ask why I write the Blood Moon Ball first,** **I still kinda thinked about Moon and Toffee backstory since the canon one they don't had any interaction on the past. Not like I used expected. So, I decided to write this first then I'll maybe do other episodes more if their backstory can't be completed in short time.**

 **Thank you.**

Episode begins on a brief shot of the sky, there's a partial red moon, then pans down to Oskar playing keytar on his car in the Echo Creek Academy parking lot as usual.

A black and red carriage pulled by a skeleton horse emerges from the ground in a pillar of fire. The carriage door opens, and Tom steps out and walks and toward the school.

"Hey, that's a handicap spot—" The skeleton horse looks at Oskar. Oskar pauses before going back to playing his keytar.

Cut to school interior. Tom walks through the hallway, igniting small flames with his shoes. Several female students stare at him.

"Who is him?"

"Lookit."

"He hot."

Some female students gasps and whispers with their friends, amazes with Tom's charisma, Jackie Lynn Thomas and Janna together pass by on a skateboard, looking mesmerized as Tom enters a classroom and stops in front of the class. He levitates Ingrid's desk in the front and floats up to Star behind her, Tom removes his sunglasses.

"Hey, Star. I'm here to take you..." Tom creates a flaming crescent moon in his hand. "...to the Blood Moon Ball." Then the scene cuts to Star dragging Tom by the hand back toward his carriage.

"What you doing here, demon?!" Star growls.

"Are you don't hear what I just say to you? I want to take you to the Blood Moon Ball."

"I know-I know, it's just why you didn't call me with my mirror, you can call me person to person, not like this, you can't just walk to my school like it's yours, ahhh! You need to leave right now. Take your carriage and fire and dead horse, and go back to the underworld."

"Wait..I'm dead?" The skeleton horse asks.

Star walks to her class, leaves Tom with his carriage, "Oh, come on, Starship!" Tom sweeps Star off her feet with flames and levitates her into his arms.

"It's the Blood Moon Ball! It only happens once every 667 years." Tom smiles with his charismatic smile to the one he loved the most, princess Star Butterfly, then she flips backward out of Tom's arms.

"You know the deal, demon, we already broke up, broke up, period."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Star, hang on, I am changed man, okay? I not like I used to be. Please, believe in me. Give me a second chance. I'm sorry what I done and said to you last time. I screwed up last time. I know that I wrong. It's just I want to had this dance on the most important ball in my whole life with a person with the people I most trusted that is you. Just one more dance, please? After it, I will never met you again just like you wanted." Tom smiles at Star.

Star sighed. "Alright. Alright. If this will make you gone away from me, it's fine for me after all. It's just a simple dance on a ball. But only just one more dance?"

"Yes, just one more dance. Then it's over."

"Alright, it's fine for me."

"Um. Want to see my pet bunny?"

"A BUNNY?" Star excited when she heard that Tom had a pet bunny.

"Yes, wait for a second," Tom gets into his carriage then he gets out with a pink bunny in his hand and presents it to Star. This is makes her squicks very loud than usual because bunny is one of her favorite animal. You know because bunnies are cute and adorable and Star liked cute and adorable things. So they had a lot in common. The bunny winks at Star.

"His name is Marshmellow. Well, my parents gave it to me, so I can more control my anger. When I lost control, I touches him and manages to calm myself actually. So this little guy helped me a lot."

"Well, he's kinda cute and adorable bunny."

"Hiii-yah!" Marco leaps on-screen and chops off Tom's right hand. The hand still moves around on its own. Tom holds his chopped hand. Tom growled. He glares at Marco with glowing red eyes. Fire are all around him. Star and Marco take a step back of him scared of what he will done later on.

"Oh no," Star scared that Tom will lose control on his anger. She scared that he will hurted Marco that is a mortal. He could injured badly even died if Tom gone to far. She'll felt so sure about it after what he done last time with some demons before they broke up. "Marco, I think you need stand behind me." Star points the wand in front angered Tom in case there is a something will happen.

Then Tom is laughing, his eyes stop glowing. Not like what Star expected. That makes Star glad that now he can more control his anger so he didn't killing or hurting anyone like last time again. Star gives a little smile at him. She feels proud on Tom. He been gone so far from what she expected. "It's ok. I'm fine. Everything is under control. It's common thing to me. Humans didn't used to seen a demon like me in here afterall. So it's fine."

"Marco, don't karate him. This is... Tom."

"Demon ex-boyfriend Tom?" Tom shakes Marco's hand. His own hand becomes briefly detached.

"Nice to, uh, meet you, Marco. You are Star's friend on here right?"

"Yesss. so what wrong with that?"

"Nothing of course. I'm glad that there is someone wants to be her friend."

"So, whaaaat is he doing here again?"

"He wants to take me to the Blood Moon Ball."

"Star, never go with a predator to a second location."

"Look, I can see you're mad. You think I'm a total jerk. I get it. But I have changed. Remember..." He points to Star's horned headband "I'm not the only one with horns." Then Star smiles.

"Why didn't you tell me I'm dead?" The skeleton horse asked Tom again while Marco make karate-like sounds.

"No pressure. If you decide you want to go, just toll this bell." He hands Star a small black bell. Tom's carriage is engulfed in flames. Tom sticks his hand into the flames to make a small window.

"Oops," Tom laughing. "almost forgot the little hammer," He hands Star a tiny skull-shaped hammer. "I hope I see you there. Star." The carriage and flames vanish.

"I hope so too, Tom."

Cut toDiaz Householdat sunset. Marco enters Star's room wearing a sombrero.

"You're making a big mistake, Star." Marco warned Star about tom. Star is holding a dress that she gonna wear later for the ball.

"Maybe... but it could be fun."

"Why don't you just stay here, where it's always fun? Like... guaranteed."

"Well, this is a different kind of fun."

Star presses a button on herinterdimensional mirror, converting it into a three-panel divider. "Don't look. I'm gonna change."

Marco covers his view with sombrero "I just don't trust Tom. Maybe I should go with you,"

Star still tried to wearing her pink dress. "Marco, you weren't invited. Besides, you gotta trust me to do the right thing for my—" She blasts her own face with magic wand "—seeeeeeeelf!" Star's hair is magically put in a top knot.

"Are you okay?" Marco asked Star.

"Yeaaaah, totally, totally, totally. I just gotta stop using magic on... on... on my face."

"All I'm saying is guys like Tom never change." Marco covers his eyes as Star puts on her shoes.

"What you telling me this anyway? You know that I'm still going to the ball right?"

"It's just-I-"

"What is it? You can tell me."

"I afraid that you will got hurted on there. I wouldn't be there to helped you. You know I just felt there is something wrong with that demon. Inside, my heart telling me that I shouldn't let you to go the ball with him. I know that I'm too overprotective or too overruled on you. It's just that I-I can't trust him."

"Aww...Marco, I-It's fine. I will be alright. I'll will called you if there is something wrong, ok? I just need to entered the ball and took a short dance with him. So he can't disturb me or you anymore again. When I arrived home, we can watch some movies and eaten your awesome nachos. It will be fun. Just wait for me, ok?"

"A-alright."

"What do you think?" Marco moves the sombrero away from his eyes. Camera slowly pans up over Star's dress that is a sleeveless red and pink short gown off the right shoulder with hearts around the skirt, a white bow with a heart in the middle tied around the waist and a heart on the left shoulder, a pink trim on the bottom of the skirt, white gloves, and high heel boots with hearts on the bottoms and sides. Star wears her hair up in a big top knot with curls hanging over her ears, with her normal headband.

"You look... amazing."

"Thanks, Marco!" Star hugs Marco tightly then release it after she finished. Star uses the tiny skull hammer on Tom's bell. It makes a deep, resonant gong. Outside, in a pillar of fire, a small elevator car carried by a red winged demon appears. The elevator car dings open and lowers a short drawbridge to Star's balcony.

"Mmm. Smells like burnt toast." She enters the elevator car. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Which floor, mortal?" The red winged demon asked Star.

"Uh, I guess the bottom."

"Well, goodbye, Marco. See you after the...Bloooood Mooooon Baaaaall." The elevator doors close, and the elevator lowers into the underworld in a pillar of fire. Marco watches from Star's balcony as the elevator vanishes from his sight.

"Goodbye, Star." He remembered the last time he said that words. A flashed scene played on his head that is Star on her Mewberty form gone away with Oscar and his car and he kneeled on the ground without any hope that she will come back. He thought that he will lost his best friend at that time. He almost at his breaking point until Star falled down into the ground. He only want that she safe on there. He just doesn't want to lost his best friend again.

Now, let's hope he wont.

 **Also guys, you wanted this still be Moontoffee one-shots and requests or I should changed it to MonStar! AU fanfiction? Please, tell me as fast you can. I need all of your advices!**

 **Thank you.**


	4. Blood Moon Ball Part 2

Cut to the underworld. A skeleton secures a metal cuff around his neck and makes a restrained pose. A green-skinned man in a red hood is about to strike him with a spiked mace.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, guys. I don't know what you're about to do, but I want to keep things low-key for Star."

"You want to turn the Blood Moon Ball into a greeting card holiday, go ahead."

"Wait. Which one of you said that? Skeleton or hooded man" Both of them didn't answer what Tom asked. "No. Okay. Whoever was just talking, raise your hand."

Then Axe demon walks towards Tom to inform tthat Star is almost arrived on the ball. "Master Tom, Princess Butterfly has arrived." The elevator lowers down to the ground, and Star steps out.

"Hi Star! You came!" Tom run into Star direction.

"Yeah...I'm came! It's nice to meet you again, Tom. Wow. Underworld is still beautiful as usual. I think it would change much, but I'm happy that they didn't change it. I still like the uniqueness of Underworld."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you again, Star. Well, I tried to keep Underworld like this. Unique and beautiful as usual. Heh. Yeah I hope you will had a great time in here."

"Well thank you, Tom. I already enjoyed to be here actually. So you don't had to felt worried at me."

Tom holds out a horned spider. "I got you this." He give it to Star. "It's a hair thing. It goes in your hair. It'll help you fit in down here."

Star looks disgusted on that thing. "How sweet, Tom. But yeah, I kinda got my own thing going on here. I'm pretty happy with it. Now, let's go have fun now!" Star leaves Tom alone and tries to enjoys the rest of the ball. Tom growled that he didn't successed to captured her heart. But he manages to calm herself down and tries to finds Star in the middle of crowd demons.

Cut back to Diaz Household. Marco, dressed in a black tuxedo, sits in Star's bedroom eating nachos and listening to Mexican music. "I'll have my own Blood Moon Ball in Star's bedroom, where it's always fun..." Marco said while eating nachos. Then he looks up at the blood moon with a sigh. "but without Star. It's nothing."

"Blood moon tonight." Marco looks around after he heard a misterious voice. There's no one around. He looks at a portrait of an old sea captain.Marco is continue chewing Nachos.

"The moon of lovers." Marco jumps out of his seat. The voice is came back again. He looks at the sea captain's portrait again. Then he looks at Tom's bell and hammer. The bell's red crescent moon ornament shimmers.

Cut back to the Blood Moon Ball. A demon completely covered in a red cloak uses a camera.Claoked demon and two three-eyed demons pose for their photo. Unicorn blood is dumped on them, and the camera clicks.Cloaked demon said it's beautiful.The demons run off, and Tom and Star pose for their picture.

"I'm so excited to be covered in blood with you. But don't worry, it's not real. It's from a unicorn."

Star looks worried and disgusted. "Mybest friendis a unicorn."

"Well, they're not related."

"I'm not gonna bathe in unicorn blood, Tom. I kinda creeps me out actually."

"It's alright if you don't want to. It's perfectly fine. Now, let's go enjoy the rest of the dance, ok?"

"Ok." Star and Tom go away from the photo booth then go to the bubbling punch bowl to get some drinks before the dance begun. When Star take glass to drink. A skeleton fish appears in the puch bowl that makes Star a little disgust. "Um, Tom?'

"What is it, Star?"

"Are you not arranged this party just for pleased me right?"

"W-what? O-of course not. Everyone is having fun in here!"

"Oh, really? Then why I see your guards with a weapon telling everybody to looks that they "have fun" in here?"

"Hey you! You can't sleep on a party! Kick him out!" A guard tells the other guards to kick out the sleeping demon.

"Hey you two! Talk and laugh more louder or kick out like other demons! We had to pleased Prince Tom!" Other guards tells two demon to talk and laugh more louder so they can be on the ball.

"U-um-"

"I done with you, Tom. I thought you changed but just like I thought. You didn't change a bit." Star leaves the Ball but Tom holds her arm to prevent her to leaved the Ball.

"Look Star. I know. I still not the best one to you. I know never be the best for you. But I trying very hard to pleased you again so I can fix our broken relationship. Maybe, we could start over. I promise, Star. Everything would be different. Despite your being a half-monster. I still love you. Humans and Mewmans however. Only care what you look."

"Maybe...Maybe you right, Tom. But I need time to think this through. I'll answer this question after the we danced, ok?"

"Alright. I respect it. I'm sorry."

"I-it"s fine, Tom."

"Ahem. Good evening, ladies and gentlebremen. It is my pleasure that I request you now to turn your heads skyward.' The Ball organizer gives a announcement for guests while a crescent-shaped opening appears in the hand-shaped skylight on the ballroom ceiling."When the light of the blood moon drubbles down and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum."

"Whoooaaa." Star amazes with the light of the blood moon covers the skylight opening as eerie organ music starts to play.

"Ugh! That's the wrong piece of music! This is gonna drive me crazy. Alright, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Tom walks away to correct the music.

"Okayy."

"Ooh." Marco appears in the crowd wearing a mustached skull mask.

"Princess!" Marco whispers to call Star that far away from him and follows Star across the ballroom between several dancing couples.

"Princess, Star!" Marco grabs Star by the hand and pulls her close. The light of the blood moon shines on them, drowning the ballroom in red light.Crowd are gasping. Marco starts dancing with Star, who looks mesmerized.As Star and Marco dance, Star and Marco smiles as looking to each other eyes.Tom gasps and growling.

"Star...Star."

"How did you know my name?" Star askes Marco, then he lifts up his mask.

"It's me! Marco!"

Star gasps. "Marco?! What are you doing here? I'll tell you to stay on home. Tom will furious if he seen us danced under the Blood Moon light! You can hurted or even killed by him! I couldn't forgive myself if that happened on you!"

"I'm not leaving without you, Star. Just let's get out of here. This place is the worst."

Tom growling in anger. Tom runs up to Marco and shoves him to the floor. The skylight closes, and the red light vanishes. Tom's eyes glow bright red."That dance... was meant..." Tom said with demonic voice. "forME!" Pillars of red fire burst around the ballroom that makes whole crowd scared on him.

"You again! You ruined everything! Do you know how much I planned this? How far I went? I even already made Star remembered that I the only one can loved her! Just me the only one that accept her without looks at her appearance! Because I experinced the same thing as half Demon and Mewman. You know how hard to blend in with other people. I and Star gone through this for years and years. I just want she felt more better on herself because I don't felt better on myself! And you ruined it! What do you want actually?" Tom kneeled on the ground while holding his face to cover tears that still falling down from his eyes.

"Hey you, Tom. it's fine to do all of this just to make her better about herself. It's a good attitude but you had to remember that you can't force someone to love you. The best you can do is strive to be someone worthy of loving. It's kinda hard. I been through this for years. Heh. But it's worth of trying."

Cut back to Diaz Household. The demon-pulled elevator appears in a pillar of fire and flies up to Star's balcony. Star, holding her shoes, and Marco step out. Tom still on the carriage without saying anything. He didn't talk a single word after Marco comforted him. Maybe he thinked all of what he been doing on Star.

"Thanks for all of you been doing for the ball. Umm...Yeah, good night." Star thanked Tom for invited her. Star and Marco looks into each other while holds each other hand. Tom looks at both of them with a little smile. His heart already crushed but a little bit fixed after he saw that Star already find someone that accept her outside and the most importantly inside.

"Hey! Both of your souls are bounded now after you danced below the light of Blood Moon. Make sure don't let anything break the bound or faced a big consequences because of that. Well, See you next time, Star." Tom said while standing out from the carriage with a smile while the elevator returns to the underworld.

"What he said?" Marco asked.

"Nevermind what he said. It's not too important."

"Hey, why do you tell me?!"

"Well, it's not too important actually." Star takes Marco's sombrero and puts it on herself. "The most important is now I know you can dance." Star and Marco are laughing together.

"Hat hair. ...Whoa! We both said—! ...The same thing! ...Okay, stop that." Star and Marco jump away and cover their mouths after said the same thing on the same time. Star points her magic wand at Marco.Star and Marco are laughing each other again.

"Well, that was new."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird."

"Now go make me some nachos!"

"Okay..." Marco leaves Star's balcony room first to make nachos for Star. After he leaved her room, she leans the balcony while staring into the Blood Moon.

"Bounded, heh? It's kinda interested."

 **End of Part 2 Blood Moon Ball.**

 **What do you guys think about this?**


	5. The Birth of The Star

It was night time on Mewni. With the light fo the sun starting to vanished. Hinting that it was on verge of set down over the mountain as the full moon replaced the sun that already lights up Mewni all day, maybe moon light is not compared by the light of the sun, but it's enough for the people of Mewni to get through the night. A sound of heavy breathing is heard in the Butterfly's Castle courtyard. And in the royal bedroom, that heavy breathing was revealed to have been coming from the previous Queen, Moon Butterfly.

She had decided to end all conflict between Monsters and Mewmans after met the one she loved the most, her husband, Toffee. He opened her eyes that there are many secrets that her family been holded from centuries. There are more things she never known outside the castle. There still are good people after all these years. This experiences been give a her many important lessons that she will never forget even after her death. Her achivement was immortalized in a form of tapestry in Grandma Room. It's titled Moon The Undaunted with a poem carved on a stone like this:

"Mewnian peace formed from an unlikely union most exalted, hail to the Immortal Monster and Moon the Undaunted." (By https/xenomaster./)

For the reason Star was breathing so heavily is because she's tried to gave a birth to the next heirness of the throne. The only thing helping her ignore the pain is remembering she had to live for Toffee and her new born child. Toffee is just outside of the royal bedroom's door waiting patiently for Moon finished giving birth to his newborn child with Moon and Toffee's closest friend and a few of Moon's family. His wife is on the verge of death and live that makes him scared to death for many hours of waiting.

Finally, with one more great push. Moon let out one painful scream. It heard all over of sorrounding villages on Mewni. All people in their houses are getting out. Trying to find out where that scream came from. Then there is one giant star fall down in the skies of Mewni followed by many falling stars. People of Mewni are amazed on this unique phenomenon. Now they are out from their houses to watching this with their families. Toffee and their friends are amazed on this. Moon's family gasped on shook like they knowed something behind all these falling stars. But that another question he can asked later. He had to met Moon to make sure that she fine.

"MOON!"

After 5 minutes Moon screamed out. Toffee finally decided called his wife name while opening the royal bedroom's room. He seen his wife on the royal bed while covering her face. He could heard that his wife sobbing. Toffee run into his wife while sitting beside her.

"Moon? Are you alright?" Toffee asked.

Moon didn't answer.

"Moon? Moon, please tell me that you're alright!"

Moon didn't answer again.

"What? Moon, please tell me what happened!"

"I-I'm sorry, T-Toffee."

"What? I-I don't understand." Toffee holds his wife shoulders and shakes her a bit. Tears are falling down from Toffee's eyes. from the eye of The Immortal Monster, The Lizard and The General of Monsters and Mewnians. It's been a long time since the last time Moon seen Toffee cried out. Then after he analysised of what just Moon said, he finally realized that his worst nightmares already happen that is their newborn baby is already passed away just after Moon gave birth to her. Outside of the room, the stars stopped to falling down and back to dark skies that already covered with clouds.

A handmaiden tasked to overseeing thw birth picked up the baby and came to the King and Queen direction with a frown face. "I'm sorry, Your Majesties. But there is nothing I can do." Toffee take his lifeless newborn baby in his arm. Pulling out the top of the blanket. He sees his little baby for the first time. the newborn was shown to have mix of his and her appearance. She had her father lizard skin with little fangs and her mother blue hair. On her cheeks were marks shaped like a hearts. He touched her daugther cold skin. His tears are falling down to her face.

Moon and Toffee are hugged each other while crying with their lifeless baby in their arms. The handmaidens and all of their friends and families just looked to the ground while some of them tried to holding back tears on their eyes. They just accepted the fate that they had to faced. Maybe There is somethings that had meant to be happen. Maybe There is something they can't prevent to happen. They can't do anything expect accepted her daugther death. Maybe it's already their fate to not had a heirness even how much they wanted to had a baby.

"P-papa...m-mama..."

A voice called them. Then when they opened their eyes. They seen that their little baby had touched both of them faces, it's his daugther back from the death with a weak smile on her face. Toffee and Moon are in shook. The baby laughed while still touched their faces to comforted both of them. It's a miracle for both of them, all their family and friend and the whole kingdom. The biggest miracle to them. They both cried in happiness felt glad that their only daugther is alive while the people outside the room cheered up.

"What we gonna called our little bundle of joy, Toffee?" Moon asked Toffee while looking on him.

Toffee took a time to thinked about this and looked to their sleeping daugther. He saw the outside view.Then the clouds started to vanished from the skies. After they're gone, the moon can be seen with one yellow bright star beside the moon. The star light is more brighter than the moon light. star light is almost bright as sun light. He smiled. He think that he already found the perfect name that fits her. "I think I'll call her Star. Star Butterfly."

"That name sounds like a beautiful name for our beautiful Starshine." Moon looked at her baby then looked outside and smiled. She knew where Toffee get that name for her daugther. Clearly liking the name for her. "I think it's suits her."

Today marked one of the biggest history on the whole Mewni histories. The birth of the next heirness that is a half Monster and Mewman. Their parents sure that she will lead Mewni with greatness. How they could know that? The Wand. After the next heirness born, The baby and their parents must hold the royal wand for the first time. Then their parents will seen their heirness marked as Queen of what. There is three common types of Queens. Star Queens, Moon Queens and Day Queens. There is Dusk Queen holded by only one Queen until now. They seen that her daugther hold the title of Star Queen. A Queen will a accomplished way more than any types of Queen. The legacy that the first Star Queen left to another Star Queens that is A Star Queen opens an era, followed by a Queen of the Day, after a period of several Queens of the Night.

Many days after Moon almost recovered from pregnancy. She finally had a strength to stand again and wasted no time to walking over the balcony outside the room, reviecing support from Toffee just in case it was temporary. Coming to the edge of the balcony, the Queen looked to all the citizens of the kingdom. Both Monsters and Mewnians look alike. Were present to try looked to their next ruler of the land. Knowed what they wanted. Moon wasted no time in holding her baby up high for all to see. This led to everyone down below to start cheering in celebration of the birth of the newborn Princess. A single ray of light came out of rising sun shined upon the baby. Star laughed in happiness. Leading everyone to bow before their kingdom's new princess. Star Butterfly.

 **Hi! Tell me what's SVTFOE episode I need write on this fanfiction?**

 **Maybe Q and A? Also tell me what you want me to answer? Maybe around the fanfiction storyline and character or also you can ask about myself (If there is)?**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Game of Flags Part 1

**AN:Hi! I need to tell you that Moon and Toffee still in work on progress. I still working on it because the canon backstory is not supporting Moontoffee at all! It's sorta make my job more harder. So sorry for you all had to wait a little longe** **r!**

 **This chapter** **requested by Guest (Yago)**

 **Credit for Xenomaster on Deviantart for providing me ideas on this episode!**

Scene opens in Mewni, three men play trumpets. Men and women surround a large table, and Manfred enters with a large plate followed by many other servants with other large plates. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Butterfly's and Septarian's Annual Picnic, lunch is served."

"You know, Lord Mildrew is still single. Never too late to start over, dearie." Etheria said with a calm voice tone to Moon.

Queen Moon sighed. "Yes, Aunt Etheria, I heard you the first hundred times."

"May I present the first course?" Manfred lifts the cover off the plate, revealing Star. Everyone stares at her.

"Check out this big girl sitting at the grown-up table!" Star screamed out then cut to the kids' table, where Star and Marcoare sitting, along with six young children.

"I'm too old to be sitting at this stupid kids' table!"

"It's not stupid. We get all the Mewni corn we want. It's so good. Even my man here knows what I'm talking about. Right, hungry buddy?" The child spits his food out onto Marco's face that makes him groans.

"I meanreally? Sippy goblets." Star lifted up the Sippy Goblets. One of the young Butterfly children plays with her food, getting some of it on Star's face. Star growls and holds upher wand, which glows green and makes zapping noises as it omits an electric charge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What's the big deal?" Marco forces Star to lower her wand.

"It just...I thought that they will more trusted me to sat in the grown up table. I thought that I maybe more grown up and responsible that I am before leaving Mewni to live on Earth. But I don't make any changes didn't I?" Star said with a frown face.

"What? Byuhh...You don't had to changed yourself so you can only sat with them! Just be yourself without worried anything. Continues what is good for you. Forget what is bad for you. Shows what you got. I sure someday you will sat with them in any seconds!" Marco placed his hand to Star's shoulder to cheered her up.

"Yeah, you right, thank you, Marco...But at least we together on here, right?" Star looked to Marco with a little smile on her face. After the words Star said, Marco blushed a little while scratching back of his head.

"Yeah, together..."

Cut into the grown up table. The both sides of family eating together without any conversations. Even though inside The Butterfly's very hated Septarian's because they said that Septarian's just making their family name in shame and spoiled the whole Butterfly family tree.

Otherwise, Septarian's also very hated Butterfly's because they just don't want to accept them as their family, bashes and mockes them especially Toffee as their relatives after his marriage with Moon. They actually wanted to arguing each others, but they still put respect on Toffee and Moon even how hard they had to holded that words.

"Well, thank you for attended the picnic to both of Butterfly's and Septarian's. It's already pleased us very much you all here with us."

"Well, I would enjoyed this picnic more if that filthy creatures are not in here." Etheria silenty insulted on Septarian's. The Septarian's also silenty growls in anger. There is some of them break the spoon and fork for calmed theirself down.

"Well, Sir Toffee, it's our first meeting in person. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Etheria."

"Please, if you had manners, you may call me Aunt Etheria indeed."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Etheria."

"That's felt more better, how do you met Moon actually?"

"Hm-I-"

"Aunt Etheria! Just please enjoy the food." Moon cuts off Toffee's words.

Etheria stands up. "What? I just need to know how to met this thing? How you can fall in love and even married with this such disgusting thing? You know that you and him already spoiled the Butterfly family tree and our family name! Why you can be more like your ancentors, Moon?"

Queen Moon in shook. She looked at the ground with a frown face while she holding back tears in her eyes. Toffee puts his hand on her wife shoulder to comfort her down. He even felt very worried at Moon after what their own family said to her.

"Moon?"

"I'm sorry, I need to go." Moon just walked away from the grown-up table while covering her face that later followed by Toffee.

"Enough of this! I can't hold this back anymore! You arrogant royalties been hurted our Queen and King feelings! You are their own family even didn't had any manners!" Rasticore hit the tables in anger as his wife, Heinous tried to calmed him down.

"What I think you don't had any manners to talk to us the royalties? Remember that our status is more higher than you disgusting thing! Be more glad we accept you in our family!" Etheria also hit the tables.

"Now, now. There's no need for all this back and forth about who's better than who. We're all royalty, as you know. There is a way we can settle this petty dispute like the civilized people we are-" Toffee said after let Moon sat down in her royal throne that placed not to far from the table.

"With...Flags!" Etheria pulls out a pink flag while shouthing. Everyone cheers in agreement, pulling out red and green flags. Cut back to the kids's table. Marco confused at what just happen and wanted to ask Star.

"S-Star, what just happened?"

"Flags..." Star muttered.

"What?"

"They wanted to play Game of Flags. It's the most dangerous game on whole Mewni. All they have to do is be the first to get this flag up there." Pans right to a large hill.

"Ooooooh." Cuts back to Marco and Star. "Like King of the Hill! I rock at that game."

"Not that hill." Cut back to the hill and then pan out to reveal giant mountain filled with various, dangerous obstacles. "That hill."

"Oooooh."

"The winner gets to look down on everyone else for awholeyear.and...Of course, we had to play!" Star pulls her pulls out a pink flag unique from all the others.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, why we had to play?"

"Because...You don't hear what just they said to my mother and father! They harsh and arrogant! We need to show them that what they thinked about us is very wrong!" Star starts to running and bumps into her father.

He takes flag from Star. "No way." He starts walking away, but stops when Star speaks

"Heeeey, Papa. That's my flag!"

"You can have it back after the match, but you won't be playing Flags today."

Star growls. "Why, papa?"

"I know that what Aunt Etheria said it harsh to us. I just we don't had to show them that we are not like them in this way. There is another way to do this. We could talk each other."

"I know it's boring to be the oldest at the kids' table, but you're not ready to be the youngest at the adults' table. Now go and help your little cousins chew their corn." Toffee walks away.

"I'll show him. I can play this game, and I will win. Come on, Marco. You're on Team Star."

"But you heard your dad. We're supposed to stay at the kids' table."

"Don't you worry." Star pulls out wand. "We'll be sitting at the kids' table." Cut to all the adults lining up at the starting line, cheering, and Manfred, who is sitting in a high chair to oversee everything.

"The game will commence when all participants are at the ready." Manfred said loudly. Marco and Star poke their heads out between two family members' legs.

"So if both sides of your family are playing against each other. Whose side are we on?

"Duh.Ourside."

"Here's to another spirited game of Flags between Butterfly's and Septarian's, Uh, let us not have a repeat of last year'sunfortunateness." Manfred continued to said loudly.

"What happened last year?

"Just before he reached the peak, Uncle Horm got his body cut off.'

"What?"

"Relax. He's fine. He's right over there." Cut to Horm, whose head has been sewn onto a horse's body, and is holding a pink flag in his mouth.

"Neigh, neigh." Horm said.

Cut back to Star and Marco."I think he likes it better this way."

"Ready, set, flags." Manfred shot sounds and everyone runs off.

"Here we go, Marco. Hyiah!" Star and both families are at the course. The Septarians take an early lead, but the Butterflies are making up the slack.

Cut to Queen Butterfly and King Butterfly, who is sitting under a canopy. The Queen still covering her face with her hands while The King tried to comfort her down with placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Toffee. About my family." Moon finally talk out after Etheria said those words.

"It's fine, Moon. I'll understand."

"No, it's not fine! The Septarians even accepted me as their family than my family to you and all Septarians. I just-I just wanted they more understand."

"No, it's fine, Moon, maybe they need some time ti accept me and the others."

"Alright, thank you, Toffee."

"No problem, where is Star?"

"She over there." She turns around, pushes the curtain aside, and uses her opera glasses to look at the kids' table, where she sees the backs of what appear to be Star and Marco. She smiles.

"That's my girl." Moon said happily.

 **End of Part 1.**

 **Hey! Since no one asking, as usual, I will do request MonStar! AU episodes!**

 **Thank you!**


	7. Game of Flags Part 2

Back at the base of the mountain, both families cheer and begin to scale the mountain. On his way up, Marco starts to slip off of a rock.

"Star, little help."

Heartrude holds out hand to help Marco up. "Oh, here, my dear boy. Allow me to assist you."

"Hey, thanks."

"Marco, no!" As soon as Marco grabs Heartrude's hand, his "hand" falls off, and a servant who was acting as his hand falls out of his sleeve. The servant and Marco fall, and Marco can be heard screaming on the way down.

"Oh! By my troth, you most surely ate it on that one. Smooch my royal hindquarters." He chuckles. "Toodles!" Heartrude runs away, passing Star, who is running down the hill.

"Nice takedown, Uncle Heartrude." Cut to the bottom of the mountain. Marco is standing over the servant, who is laying down, refusing to let go of his hand.

"Ugh! Let go!" He pries hand away.

"You good?"

"Why did you congratulate him? He pulled me down!"

"That's Flags. That's how you play." Star grabs Marco by the hand and starts running. "We gotta keep moving."

As the two scale the hill, they come across Heartrude, who is stuck in a bear trap. "Prithee, may I accept some assistance?"

"Dream on, Uncle Jerkface!" Marco left Heartrude alone. Once the two have left.

"Woe sakes. I have not the choice but to gnaw off my own fibula." Cut back to Star and Marco, who are tailing the others.

"We're going into the rain zone."The sky is halved, one with normal weather and the other with rain. Thunder rumbles.

"Oh, no. I can do King of the Hill. I cannot do wet socks." Star grabs him, forcing him into the rain zone

"Flags doesn't care what you like!" They jump over a body that comes rolling down. We gotta keep moving. Further up the mountain, Etheria is leading. There are two Septarians behind her.

"Out of the way, old lady." A Eye-patch Septarian said. Etheria throws a handful of seeds which sprout into vines and drag the Johansens underground, leaving two flowers in their place as Marco and Star run by.

"Wait a minute."

"Eyes on the prize, Marco." Further up the hill is a Septarian. He holds up his flag, which gets struck by lightning, and plunges it into the ground, laughing as the electric shock tears a path in the ground, sending large rocks downhill.

"Star, we gotta go back!"

"We are never going back!"

Star, Marco and a Septarian dodge large rocks as they try and scale the mountain. The Septarian is hit by a rock and falls downhill.

"I think your family's really trying to hurt each other!"

"Yeah. Isn't it awesome?"

Horm's head comes rolling down the mountain. "Not again, not again, not again!" He rolls out of sight.

Cut to Manfred. "And there's the repeat of last year. Adieu, Uncle Horm."

"Who shall take the hill?" As he speaks, it cuts back to the hill, where Star, Marco and others are trying to climb up a snowy path. "I am beside myself with anticipation."

A Septarian screams as he rolls downhill, but briefly stops screaming when he sees Star and Marco. "Hi, Star!"

Cut back to Manfred. "And the herd of participants is being further culled. There is now only a handful vying for the top of the hill. So dreadfully exciting." As he speaks,he looks through opera glasses. "Lady Etheria and Lord Rasticore lead the pack with a late appearance from," He gasps. "oh, my. The Princess Star Butterfly?"

"What?" King Butterfly gets up and walks over to the kids' table, where the crying of a young child can be heard. At the table are two piles of corn shaped to look like Marco and Star and dressed in wigs and their clothes.

"Toffee? What happened?" Moon approched Toffee from behind.

"S-Star..." His whole body shaken while he covers his face. Later he looked at the hill when all of them still in the game. "I-It's my fault."

"Toffee?"

"I-I shouldn't trusted her...I know she will do it."

"Please, Toffee! Tell me what happened." Moon pulls him to her direction and hold Toffee's shoulder while shakes it a bit.

"She on the hill."

"What?"

"She in the Game of Flags with other Butterfies and Septarians. You know how dangerous this game are. Many royalties are crippled or even killed. She could be killed if she stayed longer there!"

"Oh no...STAR!" Moon runs to approch the hill followed by Toffee behind her.

Cut to the mountain. Marco climbs up a rock and looks to see Star jumping from rock to rock over a pit of lava, and Marco follows her. Star runs into Heartrude, who is still stuck in the bear trap and being carried by a servant.

You've been a stone in my poulaines for too long, my incorrigible mud-blood little niece! You're about to abdicate the throne to me!" Heartrude said angrily and tries to hit Star with his flags, but she dodges and trips the servant, who drops Heartrude and stumbles on the edge of the rock. Marco jumps, pushing the servant away from the lava and saving his life.

"What is she doing?" Marco said to himself.

"Marco, come on!"

"Star, this game is changing you. It's not about who versus who or rivalries or whatever. It's about winning no matter what. You're kind-hearted and cheerful girl I ever known. You're not a cold-blooded and ignorant killer and that's just not you!"

"I DON'T CARE! I need to showed them that I am a special and important person even I don't look or done anything like they! Look, how many people bashing and mocking my parents and mostly me as a mud-blood to our Butterfly family tree. I just wanted to show them that there is nothing about myself!"

"You don't had to show them this way. There are many ways to show them that you are special and important or even you don't had to show them. You're already special and important to me and the people who loved you. You can't changed everyone like you wanted. You had to accept them who they are and they will changed their thought after you showed them that you are not like they thinked."

There is sound of fighting. Star turns to see all of her relatives fighting one another.

"Eat this!" A Septarian throws a bomb into a trapdoor, where a Butterfly is standing, and shuts the trap door. A butterfly woman is dancing on the hands of two Septarians who are trying to grab their weapons. Etheria takes the tip off of her flag to reveal the tip has been sharpened into a shiv. Rasticore took a chainsaw from a injured Butterfly while his wife fighting another Butterfly that tried to stab his husband from back.

"Let's just go back down the hill." Marco ask Star to leave the game but she hesitates, and then runs uphill. "Star?"

Star steals all of the flags from her family and continues to run uphill.

"She's got our flags!" Etheria growls while rveryone chaises after Star.

"Get her! Get. Our. Flags!" Etheria grabs onto Star's leg, tripping her, and reaches for her. "Give me flag you freak mud-blood. Give it to me or I'll will teared you into pieces! I will make you remember to never messed with me!"

The entire family tackles Star. There is a blue beam of light that shines into the pile and everything turns purple as a pulsation comes from the pile and pushes everyone off of Star. Everyone but Star is levitated in air, confused. Star looks up to see what appears to be a giant insect. It is Queen Butterfly in an insect-like form, with large butterfly wings, antennas, six arms, and glowing eyes. She gives off a blue aura and beams of blue light spin around her.

"Mom?" The blue aura disappears, the Queen's eyes stop glowing, and she descends. When she reaches the lands everyone else falls and lands on the ground. King Butterfly arrived at the top of the hill. "Star!" He screamed while approach his daughter to give her a hug and also Queen Butterfly joined the hug after she retraced her wings and arms.

"Are you alright, darling?" Queen Butterfly asked Star while holding her face after they released their hug.

"I'm all alright, mama."

"That's a relief." Moon felt glad that her daugther is alright.

Otherwise, her husband is opposite of her. King Butterfly with anger face looked at Star. "Young woman, you know there is somethings you need to explain to us espicially me."

"Papa...I'm sorry, I knowed I not heard what you said to me.I know that you worried about me. I'm sorry I tried to trick you with my corn twin. And maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not ready for Flags. But maybe the real problem is that Flags is dumbwas trying to bring all these flags to the top of the hill. Not so that I could win the hill for myself, but to claim the hill for all of us!" Everyone cheered up while put his hand to the air after Star said that words.

Toffee kneeled down and holded her daugther shoulder. "That's the most adult thing I've heard all day. I misjudged you, Star. You earned a rightful seat at the grown-up table."

"Hugs!" Star hugged his father.

"Star, you know that public displays of affection aren't a Butterfly virtue." Briefly cuts to the Butterflys and Septarians for his next line; the Butterflys stare at the Septarians, who are all in a big group hug. "The Septarians, on the other hand, are amazing at it. You are the perfect blend of both sides of the family. I'm proud of you, Star."

"Thanks, Papa." As Marco runs to the top of the hill, holding a makeshift flag, a stick that has his sweater tied to it. "Only an idiot would wanna win this game." Marco plunges flag into the ground "Woo hoo-hoo-hoo! I'm the winna! King of the Hill! In yo face!" He does his victory dance. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh!" Everyone laughed after seeing Marco placed the flag on top of the hill. The camera pans away from the hill and give a beautiful shot of the whole Mewni.

 **End of part 2.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	8. Mewberty Part 1

**MonStar! au**

 **Season 1 Episode 11: Mewberty.**

 **Made by Kabuki-akuma on Tumblr or Kabukiaku on Deviantart. (She is the Queen of Moontoffee!)**

 **AN:Thank you for your support on me! Your supports are meant a lot for me. This words are helping me to keep writing what I love. You guys been helping me so much on my days. So this is my present to you all!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updated for past few days, you know school year, many homeworks, projects and many more I had to get done as fast I can, now I just had a little time to writing and as you know.** **Because as some of you know, once I wrote my own Moontoffee backstory fanfiction titled "Different Than You" that now in deleted due re-do the backstory.**

 **Are you still want I continue the Different Than You fanfiction? Tell me!**

 **This chapter requested by Guest (Yago)**

The Episode begins at Echo Creek Academy. Oskarsits on his car playing music while singing.

"Mom, don't tell me what to do

I don't have to listen to you

I don't have to follow your rules

I'm gonna live in my car at the school, hey, hey!"

Oscar plays keyboard solo with his tongue.The school bell rings asStar watches Oskar dreamily with Marco Diaz on her side. "Star! Time to go. You got some paint or something," He points to the middle of his forehead. "right here."

Camera cuts to Star's front. Star has a purple heart in the middle of her forehead. She peels the purple heart off. "Oh no. Marco, this is not paint."

"Well, looks like you got another heart."

"Quiet, Marco. This is serious!" She draws closer to the camera. "I think I'm already going through mewberty."

Numerous purple hearts appear on Star's face. Star pulls her hair over her face.

"Weeellll, oookaaay. Uh, mewberty," He chuckles. That's nothing to be afraid of. We have a similar thing here on Earth."

"Don't confuse this with your Earth things, Marco. I'm fromMewni! This is gonna get really weird. Just, keep me away from boys! Wait a second-" Hearts appear in Star's eyes. "Marco's a booooy..."

"S-Star?" Marco nervously back away from her. But Star wouldn't stop moving, she keep approched Marco. There is a rock behind him. But he didn't noticed it so Marco stumble to back. Star now in front of him while keep calling him as a boy. He feel more scared to look at her best friend. "STAR!"

Star's eyes come back to normal. But the purple heart wouldn't stop appear on her whole body. "No, no, no! What I'm already do to you? I-I'm sorry, Marco!" She run away from Marco.

"Star, you didn't do anything. Please, don't go!"

Star tries to unstick herself from the locker. The locker door swings open, and Star falls over and slides halfway into the locker.

"Star, please go out now!"

"No! You are a boy. You couldn't help me. You just make things even worse. You are part of the problem. I don't want you to be here. Just go far away from me. I can made you hurt. I'm too dangerous to you!" Tears are falling down on her cheeks. But she didn't want Marco feel worried at her. Star tried to cover her sobs with her hands.

"Star, it's alright. It's gonna be alright. Just please don't say that. I'm your best friend. I will help you through this, isn't there is some way I can help? Maybe, there's something in your Book of Spells that can stop this mewberty thing?

"Maybe?"

"I'll go home and get it."

"It's not at home! I gave it to Ferguson!"

"Why?"

"I lost a bet to Ferguson, okay?"

Marco running off-screen. "Okay, but we gotta talk about that betting thing later!"

Cut to a Spanish classroom. A Spanish teacher speaks to the students at the chalkboard.

"Yo golpeo."

"Yo golpeo."

"Tu golpeas."

"Tu golpeas."

"Usted golpea."

"Usted golpea."

Marco appears outside the class window nea Ferguson.Marco is whispering. "Ferg. Ferg! I need Star's book of spells."

"Lo siento, Señor Marco. Solo puedo hablarte en Español."

Marco sighs."Where is Star's book?

"No, no, no. Se pronuncia libro."

"Where is Star's libro?"

"Muy bien. Mi dio el libro a Janna."

Marco whispering. "You gave it to Janna?! Ugh! He walks away from the Spanish Classroom.

"De nada."

Cut back to the locker Star is hiding in. A purple heart falls out of the vent and onto a pile of more purple hearts. Inside the locker, Star peels the last purple heart off her face and slips it through the vent.

Star sighs. "That's better." The school bell rings.

Star gasps and whispering."Oh, no."

Students walk through the hallway and pass by Star's locker, chatting indistinctly. More purple hearts appear on Star's face and arms.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no—!"

The school bell rings again. Pause. "Huh. That wasn't so bad."The swim team assembles outside Star's locker.

"All right, boys, we're gonna do our warm-up out here today. Pool's been compromised. ...Poop. It was poop. ...Somebody pooped in the pool. Okay, let's get to it." The swim team starts stretching. Star stares at them through the locker vents.Star shudders. More and more purple hearts appear on Star's body. Cut to Janna,Hope, andLeah. Janna is holding a large bag.

"Hey, you guys want to see a dead possum?" Janna asked them.

"Um, , thank you." Hope refused.

"Um..."

Janna laughing. "I'm just messin' with ya. Seriously, check this out." Janna tears the bag to reveal Star's magic instruction book.

"Ta-da!"

"Ooh..."

"Awesome! What is it?"

"We can do allkindsof witchy stuff with this thing."

"Can we use it to get my parents to stop fighting."

"Totally."

Marco enters. "Gimme that!"

"Let's get outta here!" Marco tries to grab the book from Janna. Hope and Leah run away from there. "I've been looking all over for this!"

"Well, now that you found your little book, let's make some magic with it."

"I don't need your help, Janna! Thank you."

Janna scoffs. "Whatever. You'll need me soon enough, Marco, 'cause I got your house keys." Marco runs away.

"Argh. Gotta stay focused." He opens book and flips through pages. "Mewberty, mewberty, mewberty... This doesn't make any sense! Isn't there a glossary in this thing?"

The book's pages turn by themselves, andGlossaryck appears. "Did someone say Glossaryck?"

"Wha?"

"Cause that's me. Sir Glossaryck. Of Terms. At your service, milady."

"Uh, I'm not a milady."

"Could've fooled me. Goodbye." Glossaryck closes the book.

"No!"

"This book is not for the likes of you! Magical princesses only!"

"Please, this isn't for me! I'm trying to find a spell for Princess Star!"

Glossaryck laughing. "Ah, Princess Star Butterfly. Daugther of King Toffee Butterfly and Queen Moon Butterfly. What's wrong with her?"

"She says she's got mewberty.GlossaryckI usually don't make exceptions, but maybe we can work something out."

"Pudding."

"What?!"

"I want pudding."

"A pudding?"

"Corrrrrrect. High schools have excellent pudding.

"If I get you a pudding, you will fix Star, right?"

"Yeah-yeah, whatever."

Marco runs to the hall. Trying to find a pudding on the school's cafetaria. He hoped that he will find it in time. He doesn't want to lose his best friend. He didn't know why. It's just something in his heart. Everytime he's on her side, his heart bumps more faster. Her warm smile always comfort him. Sometimes what he think is Star. Not his crush, Jackie. But now, only thing he have to think is save Star before it's too late.

Let's hope he won't.

 **What do you think? Want part 2? Tell me!**

 **But there is a bad news for you all.**

 **This fanfiction will on hiatus. Sorry for that.**

 **Why?**

 **I will have a exam for a week and after it, me and my whole classmates will have a study tour for couple of days.**

 **I'm so sorry. I hope I can back as fast I can.**

 **I love you all.**


	9. Mewberty Part 2

Cut to elsewhere in the halls. Matt walks through the halls listening to loud music on his headphones and drumming on trash can lids, locker doors, and Sabrina's head. He steps in a pile of Star's purple hearts and opens his locker to look in a mirror. Inside the locker, Star is in a cocoon of hearts with only her face exposed. Her skin is completely purple.

"Boy... Booooy..." Star slowly reaches out and touches Matt's cheek. The purple hearts cover Star's face, and her heart-shaped eyes glow white.Matt looks at Star, and Star retracts her arm into the cocoon. Matt stares blankly at Star before closing the locker door and walking away. The locker suddenly expands outward as the cocoon grows in size and purple vines grow from it.

Cut back to Marco; he brings a pudding cup to the magic instruction book. "All right. Here's your pudding."

The book opens to reveal Glossaryck. "Ahhhh..."

"What are you doing?"

"You've got to feed me, of course. Pudding doesn't eat itself. Ahhh..."

Marco feeds Glossaryck a spoonful of pudding. "It's... You got it all stuck in your beard."

Cut to students walk through the halls. Zeke stops in front of Star's locker, where a giant heart-shaped cocoon has formed. He goes up and touches the cocoon. A hand suddenly appears on the inside on the cocoon. "Whoa!"

Five more hands appear. Star's silhouette appears inside the cocoon with six arms. The cocoon starts to crack. It bursts open, and Star stretches her dragon wings. As she hovers in the air, her hair forms into two braids. Zeke is in shock. "Boy...!" Scene cuts to black as Star descends upon the boy.

Cut back to Marco and Glossaryck. Marco still feeding him the pudding. Glossaryck's lips and beard are covered in pudding. "So..." Glossaryck chews the pudding. "you said Star is going through..." He burps. "...mewberty. Am I correct?"

"How do I make it stop?"

"Well, can't stop it." Glossaryck said with mouth full of pudding.

"That's not an option!" Marco said with rage while pull Glossaryck's yellow tunic. Glossarck throw Marco to the locker behind him with his levitate spell. Marco growls in pain while holds his head.

"Ah, watch over what you said, kid. I'm the strongest being on the universe. Don't worry. t'll all be over soon." He slathers pudding on his beard. "Star should be back to normal by, uh..." He sets his watch. "3:57PM Or she won't."

"She won't what?"

"Be back to normal."

"That's it? Th-There's nothing I can do?"

"Ah..."

"It's empty. You ate it all."

"Scrape the sides!"

Marco crapes the sides of the pudding cup and feeds Glossaryck. "Now talk."

"Look, kid, nature is like a runaway dump truck – hot, fast, and full of garbage."

"What?"

"That means nature cannot be stopped. When the nature do something on you, you can't stop it no matter what you do. It's called nature rules, kid. That's all."

"There has to be more you can tell me than that!"

Glossaryck laughing. "Of course there is. But then, you're out of pudding." Glossaryck closes book on himself.

"Noooo!" Marco groans. "Thanks for nothing." As Marco runs toward the scream, Janna appears behind a wall and looks at the instruction book. Marco enters a vine-filled hallway where students are hiding in fear.

"Whaaaaat?" He walks past a row of lockers without doors. Zeke, stuck in a purple web, grabs his arm.

"Hey! You gotta get us out of here!" Camera pans out to show several boys trapped in purple web.Timmy is whimpering and screaming. Star appears carrying Timmy.

"Whaaaat theeee...Star?" Star tears the door off a locker, throws Timmy inside, and covers the opening with web. "Star, you gotta get a hold of yourself. You're scaring everyone. It's not you." Star looks at Marco.Timmy is whimpering. Star sprays Timmy with more web while Timmy screams.

"I said, stop!" Marco grabs Star's arm.

"Now she's mad."

Star starts to cover Marco with web. "S-Star, please, I know this isn't you." Marco said firmly while the web almost at all over his body.

Suddenly, web stop coming out from Star's hand. She looks at him with a confused look. "Marco?"

"Yes, this is me, Marco. Your best friend!"

"Marco?"

"Yes, Marco! This is me, Star!"

"Who are you?"

Marco's heart broke into pieces after Star didn't know who he is. All of their memories are flashing on his mind. All things they've been through together. Just gone in one second. He couldn't resist to teared up. "S-Star. Please, no."

She distracted because she hears Oskar playing music. She flies up to see Oskar sitting on his car. "Oskar..."

"Oh, no."

Star flies toward Oskar.

"Why don't you clean your room, Mom?" Oscar sings.

Star gets ready to cover Oskar in web. Marco catches Star's feet.

"I don't like your boyfriend, Mom." He sings again. As Star flails around trying to free herself of the net, she flies into a tree, and several boys fall out and run away screaming. Star flies out of the tree and drags Marco along.

"Whoa!" Marco screams.

Star drags Marco through the sky and across the school. Marco screams. They pass by Janna, who is feeding pudding to Glossaryck. "You're making things worse!" Glossaryck said. Marco looks at the web-trapped boys and Star. Star and Marco flies over and carries Oskar and his car up into the sky. His music fades into the distance.In the sky, Marco still holding Star's feet.

"G-GO AWAY!" Star scream at Marco.

"NEVER! You're my only best friend, Star. I will never let you go, even a second, I won't!"

Glossaryck's watch beeps. It reads "3:57:00PM". Marco's eyes start to water again.Cut to the sky, Star let go Oscar and his car. She takes Marco from his feet and placed him in front of her. They looks into each other eyes with confusion. Finally, Marco hugged her tightly. They together crashed on the what's left of her cocoon. Star emerges, back to normal. He wakes up while scratched his head. He sees Star still unconscious.

"STAR!"

Star finally wakes up while holding her head. "Oh..."

"You came back!" Marco hugs Star. Star smiles and returns the hug. There's a light buzzing behind Star.

"Aah!"

"What was that?" Star turns around and moves her hair aside. She has two small dragon wings.Star squeals in happiness. "Look, Marco! I got my own mewberty wings!" She ties her hair in a ponytail.

"Does that mean you can fly?"

Star grabs Marco's arm. "Let's test it out!" She jumps into the air with Marco. "Whee-hee-hee!"

Star and Marco fall to the ground. "Nope."

 **End**

 **What's next episode I should write? Tell me in the comments or DM!**


	10. Fortune Cookies Part 1

**MonStar! au**

 **Season 1 Episode 16: Fortune Cookies**

 **MonStar! au made by Kabuki-akuma on Tumblr or Kabukiaku on Deviantart. (She is the Queen of Moontoffee!)**

 **This chapter made specially for GuardianAngel1234567**

This episode begins at the Diaz Household.

Star throws a punch at the camera, which cut toone-eyed barbarian, Grunt, and Beard barbarian falling over. Camera shifts to Star and Marcoside by side, dodging attacks and blasting spells.

River watches the battle from atop a nearby rock. "How are you losing?! You guys have, like, 200 pounds on her!" Camera shifts back to Star and Marco, blasting Beard barbarian in his pants as he cries.

"At least hit her with a rock or something!" River said to one-leg barbarian, he roars and throws a pebble at Star's head. She doesn't budge. River just frustrated groan.

"Woo-hoo!" After she bouncing off atwo-headed monster, Star jumps onto a cactus."Off the cactus, over the tree! Nothin' but net!" Star fires a Dagger Crystal Heart Attack. It ricochets off a cactus and into the back of the hooked barbarian neck.

"Told you I could do it." Marco smiles and almost gives Star a dollar bill. He turns around to see several Barbarians approaching in a line.

"Double or nothing! One kick, seven Barbarians !Star smiles and bows. "Hiii-yah!" Marco kicks Grunt in the chin, knocking him backwards into the other monsters, and they fall like dominoes. At the back of the line, One-eyed barbarian falls over onto River.

"Nooooo!"

"After a victory like this, there's only one thing to do: get Chinese food!" Marco said victorious.

"Ooh, Chinese food! I had no idea what that is." She walks off-screen with Marco. Camera pans over to River, still underneath one-eyed barbarian. River angry groans. River's frustrated cries carry over into the next scene at his castle.

Cut to the castle break room. River and one-leg barbarian stand next to a vending machine. River is screaming. "You guys are useless!" Camera pans across the break room. One-eyed barbarian hovers over the water cooler, with the one of triplets barbarian inside. The axe barbarian right head has forks in his eyes. The sword barbarian plays a guitar. the one of the other triplets barbarian has a baguette in his nose. Tall barbarian accidentally knocks over the coffeemaker. The hammer barbarian sits on top of the refrigerator.

Cut back to River and one-leg barbarian. He tries inserting a dollar into the vending machine, but it keeps rejecting the dollar. "You're always screwing up my brilliant plans! I need someone who can wrangle you imbeciles." He slaps one-leg barbarian hand. "Oh, go get change!" One-eyed barbarian gets water from the water cooler as the one of the triplets barbarian floats inside.

River just walks out from there with anger to his office. He slam the door and sat on his throne while put his hand on the table. He takes at Moon and River photo when they was a teenager that placed on his table. This picture always calms him down after many days of he has to deal with defeatness of his army because Star Butterfly and her karate friend, Marco. Camera pans away from the office and looked at the Butterfly's castle "Oh, Moon."

Scene transitions to Chinese restaurant, where Star and Marco have lunch. Star is holding chopsticks.

"Delicious! And it's so fun eating with these tiny wands!" She iimitates laser.

Mrs. Liaoputs a plate of fortune cookies on Star and Marco's table. "Oh, and there's cookies too!"

Star quickly eats a cookie and spits out the paper. "Bleh. I don't like the filling."

"These are fortune cookies. They can magically predict the future."

"What?! No way!" Marco eats the cookie. "A friend will greet you with a smile."

"Aww, how sweet." Star smiles and Marco gasps in amaze. "See? The cookies know all."

"No, it can't be." She breaks the cookie. "Think positive and good luck will come your way." Mrs. Liao passes the table with a box of fortune cookies. Star jumps out of her seat and goes up to her.Star yelping excitedly. "More cookies!"

"They're stale." Ms. Liao answer.

"Gimme!"

Mrs. Liao gives Star the cookies. "You're a weird girl."

"Wow, Star. Good luck _did_ come your way."

"It did, it did! These are incredible!"

Star holds the cookies up to her face with a frozen smile. "...Star?"

Cut to the Johanssen's castle, River and his army are in a discussion in the meeting room. More precisely they in a argument. For many and many wasted hours, they yell at each others. Tried to find a way out to get the wand for their king, River. But many hours spended, there is none of idea got out.

River finally stands up from his throne. "Wait, hear me, gentlemens. I got a announcement to make!"

"What is it, my king?"

"I got a brilliant idea that will amazed you all."

"What is the idea?"

"I tell you later. Now, prepare for a fight."

"A fight?"

"Yes, a fight. We will go to Earth again to make sure about SOMETHING."

Grunt appears through a dimensional portal and salutes. "River, master. The girl things the messages in her cookies are fortunes. She does whatever they say. Maybe we could do something on that to perfect our plan."

"It's a great idea, Grunt! We will executed it at the dawn. Some of the army, prepare those fortune cookies and the rest follow me to Mewni. I need to do something. for you, Grunt, you will deliver those directly at the Princess and leaded the fight between you and the Princess. It's that clear?"

"Yes, master!"

"Now, go!"

 **What do you think? It's good?**


	11. Fortune Cookies Part 2

Cut to Diaz Household, next day. Star holds up a box of fortune cookies. "Oh, wise and powerful cookies, bestow your sugary prophecies upon me." Marco makes a plate of his Super Awesome Nachos.

"Ehhh... Gotcha, Star! Those fortunes aren't magic. They're put there by people in a factory."

"Next you'll tell me that's how they get the snow in snow globes. It's clear they're the work of dark wizards."

"I'm serious. They're not real. They're just vague so you can read things into them."

Star breaks cookie. "An unexpected visitor will soon arrive." Star turns to the door expectantly. Marco walks over and opens and closes the door repeatedly.

"See? No one's here. Now, who wants nachos?" Ferguson suddenly appears behind the door.

"Did someone say nachos?!" Ferguson asked exictedlly.

"Well, hello, my unexpected visitor."

"Ferguson, Star thinks fortune cookies are magical. Will you please tell her they're not?"

"Now, whoa, man. Whoa. Cookies are magical. Once, I ate one from the floor of a cab, and I met my spirit animal that night. It was a wolf." Feguson walks off-screen.

"Why are you suddenly a non-believer?" Sta breaks another cookie. "Reach for the stars and achieve your dream." Star blasts a hole in the ceiling and nearly hits Grunt. He screams. Marco pushes Star out of the way of falling debris.

"Huh?"

"Pegasus feathers! I have always dreamed of having a skylight in here!" Star said exictedlly while Marco groans.. "Blindly following these fortune cookies is the best decision I've ever made.

Marco strains. "Can you give me a hand?"

Star breaks cookie. "...Yes."

Cut back to Star and Marco walking throughEcho Creek. "Aw. Last cookie. I can't wait to get more."

"Star, I'm telling you, they'll back me up at the restaurant. Food can't predict the future!"

"Sure it can. OnMewni, there's a place where you can get calzones that'll tell you how you're going to die."

Cut to shot of Mewni. A Butterfly familyman servant bites into a calzone. "You will die from choking on a calzone. Just kidding." The Calzone laughing. "A giant's gonna sit on your face."

Cut back to Echo Creek. Star and Marco enter an alleyway behind the Chinese restaurant. two Barbarians are in disguise and breakdancing. "What are they doing?"

"Shhh. I think one of them's about to get served."

The one of the triplets sneaks up on Star and replaces her fortune cookie with another. He run back to Grunt, who pets him on the head. "Well done." As Star opens the cookie, River's army appears, and the two Barbarian remove their disguises. The Sword barbarian appears from under the boombox. "Ha, Fooled you!" He laughs.

"Hiiii-yah—"

"Stop!" Star holds Marco back while open another fortune cookies. "Hold on. Love is always the answer, Hmm." Grunt narrows his eyes. The monsters surround Star and Marco.

"What?! Not in this case! Fighting is!"

"Sorry, Marco. It's not the will of the cookie."

A tall barbarian attacks Marco. "Really?! Now?! Whoa!" River's army that leaded by Grunt chase Marco.

"Hugs!" She hugs the beard barbarian. He briefly looks confused before hugging Star back.

"Hiii-yah!" Marco kicks the beard barbarian. The sword barbarian shoves Marco into the triplets and Beard barbarian. Marco steps on Triplets foots and knocks him away, then tosses Beard barbarian off-screen. When a barbarian approaches from behind, Marco does a kick on his head.

"Star!" He karate chops a tall barbarian. "Forget that stupid fortune! Help me!" Star is hugging a barbarian.

"Marco, don't fight. Then they'll stop fighting you. Trust the cookie!" River's army toss Marco into a dumpster. The sword barbarian uses his sword to lock it shut. "Hey, let me out! Hey! Hey!"

The army approach Star. "You guys really need some hugs." She opens her hand for a hug.

"It's actually working!" Grunt said.

Star is hugging a barbarian. "Love is always the answer." Grunt shoves his way past the barbarian "Out of my way! I need to get it!" Before Grunt grabs the wand, a barbarian holds him back.

"Back off, dude. I've been waiting for this since middle school." Hecontinues hugging Star.

"What?! You idiots are screwing the plan!"

"Plan?"

A barbarian inhale and exhale. "Okay, look, Star. This is really hard to say, but if this is gonna go any further, I want our relationship to have a foundation of honesty."

"So confused."

"Fortune cookies aren't real. It was all a trap so Grunt could steal your wand." Grunt stunned squealing. "Anyway, I hope this isn't a deal breaker." The dumpster flies into Grunt and a barbarian. Marco opens the lid. "You know what this means, don't you, Star?"

"Oh, yeah. Love is never the answer."

"Aw, man. I wanted to say it." He closes dumpster lid.

"Mega Mushroom Destruction Blast!" River's army is whimpering in pain. Star blasts the barbarian with a mushroom blast. When the mushroom cloud fades, the barbarian lie on the ground covered in mushrooms. Grunt opens a portal with his dimension scissors and commanded all of them to get in. After all of them in, the portal closed.

"Sorry. I should've listened to you. Obviously you know better than a dessert.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have messed with you and said those fortunes were magical in the first place." The back door of the Chinese restaurant opens, and Mrs. Liao appears with another box of cookies.

"Oh! Weird perky girl! You want some more stale cookies?"

"Who could say no to that?" Star takes the box of cookies, and Mrs. Liao closes the door. Star is laughing. "What? They're not real fortunes, but they're still real cookies." Marco breaks and eats the cookie, and Star reads the fortune.

"A great evil has been unleashed."

"Ooooohhh..." Both of them said. They are laughing after it. Star throws the fortune away.

Cut to Ludo's Castle. Grunt and most of the army walked and kneeled down in front of River's throne. "River, master. I sorry that I failed your plan. I should more professional on this job."

"No-no, what you had to sorry. My plan already successed."

"What plan?"

"Hm, you remember that I commanded you and a few of our army to attacked the princess. That just a distraction for the princess. When you did that, myself and the rest of the army get him from Mewni."

"Him? Who?"

"Ha, it's just aold friend." River walked to the window that showed the Butterfly's castle. Cut to Barbarian's castle dungeon. There is someone chained in there. A shadow figure. He got beaten up. As he camera pans away from the figure. His yellow eyes glowed in the dark and stared at the camera.

Cut to Star's room, Marco and Star are in Star's room while eat nachos and play a card game. They almost in the end of the game. Both of them sweats. Waiting who will win.

"I WIN!" Star screams while get out a card.

"HEY, NOT FAIR!"

Star's mirror rings up. Her mom called her. "Oh, my mom call, wait here, ok? I will answer it for a second." Star run to the mirror's direction and answer the call. "Hey, mom! What's up?"

Moon looked very worried and scared, holding back tears on her eyes. "Hi, Star, what are you doing now? h-how was your day?"

"It's fine, mom. I'm here with Marco, just playing a card game. Is everything alright, mom?"

"N-no." Moon sat down on her throne while covering her face. Trying to cover her tears that falling down on her cheeks.

"Mom? Please tell me, what happened?" Star said with a worried tone voice.

"Your father is gone."

 **End of the episode.**

 **Lol! I'm sorry y'all for the cliffhanger, but I need to! Give me more Monstar episode request!**

 **Thank you.**


	12. Storm to the Castle Part 1

**MonStar! au**

 **Season 1 Episode 24:Storm to the Castle**

 **MonStar! au made by Kabuki-akuma on Tumblr or Kabukiaku on Deviantart. (She is the Queen of Moontoffee!)**

 **This chapter made specially for GuardianAngel1234567 and Arielmlp**

The Episode begins at a strange cave, Star is looking down a tube, searching for something. While talking to Star and putting his arm with gloves inside one of the multiple tubes of the structure. "Mmm...I hear from you, there is some of these have sandwiches in them. Am I right?" Marco reaches for the sandwich, but cannot grab it as it is just out of his reach.

"Are you sure this is safe? My mother forbidded me to leave your house after my father gone." Star felt unsure.

"Don't worry, we will get home after I get this." He's tries to reach the sandwich again. "Come on Star, you try, but of course with gloves for safety."

"Uhhh, No." Suddenly, Marco is sucked inside of one of the tubes.

"I gotcha! I gotcha!" Trying to pull Marco out. Marco manages to break free and grab the sandwich, but before the can say anything, all the tubes of the structure start expelling steam, which throws Star and Marco away. This thing reveals itself to be an animal, which then chases Star and Marco out of the cave and down the tall tree were it was located. Star then tries to climb down the tree slowly by the branches.

"Let me just, hang o--!!" Star then pushes Marco off the treetop which send them into a freefall. To survive the fall, Star casts an spell that softens the landing, but launches her and Marco very far away, straight into some tree vines. The monster also survives the fall and doesn't lose any time in the chase, while Marco and Star are stuck in the vines.

"Marco, we better get ou--MARCO!, We gotta get out of here!" Marco sees the wild animal approaching. "Marco! Pay attention!"

Marco is trying to reach the sandwich. "Just a little closer..." Star frustrated, manages to get free from the vines and takes her dimensional scissors, which she then uses to cut the vines and open a portal to the Earth Dimension. Star then pulls Marco into the Dimensional Portal, but he is only able to retrieve one half of the sandwich before the monster arrives. After the jump they appear in the middle of the hallway upstairs.

"I had itinmy hands, Star!" He Referring to the Sandwich.

"I have no idea what you were thinking." She gets up and walks away as Marco approaches Star. "I wasthinkingof not dying!" Suddenly, a green arm comes out from the portal and grabs Star's leg. He fights it off with her wand and closes the portal.

"We went through all that trouble and this sad little scrap of sandwich is all we have to show for it!" Marco said in anger.

"That's because it's not worth dying for a stupid piece of food!" She slaps the sandwich out of Star's hand and into the wall, where flies gather around it. "Ah, I'm going to my room."

"Well, I was trying to make you feel better by eating your favorite sandwitch."

"How possible I can feel better when my father gone maybe to River's army?"

"I just want you to feel more better. That's it. I don't want to see you like this. I just can't see you like this. I hate when you act like this. It makes me wonder why we're even friends." Marco scrapes the Sandwich off the wall with the hand. "Ugh, where did all these flies come from?

Star angry at Marco's overreaction, locks herself in her room where she jumps on her bed and screams into her pillow, then falls asleep. "Don't call me Butterflup..." She said while fall asleep.

Star wakes up at midnight and sees the sandwitch in her desk. She eats some of it. "How this can get here? Shouldn't this with Marco?" Star Eats the sandwich. "Wow, so good...He"s right, this make me feel more better." A photo of Star and Marco falls from the corner of her mirror. She looks at it, and decides to go apologize to him.

She is knocking at Marco's door. "Marco... I'm sorry. I was a jerk to you. I just feel very worried and scared about my dad. He been gone for days and days. I just afraid that something will happen on him. I know you just cared about me. It's perfectly fine. It's not wrong. I'm just become a total jerk to you. This sandwitch kinda smashed and dirty, but it's still delicious!"

Marco's door opens and Star looks inside, but Marco isn't there. "Marco? Hm, No Marco..." She Goes to the stairs and screams."Mr. and Mrs. Diaz?" She Goes down the stairs and finds Marco'smomanddad hidden under a blanket and laughing. "Uh, What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, Star! We were just looking at Rafael's old book of medical illustrations." Angie laughed.

"Weird...hey, have you guys seen Marco?"

"I think he went to walk the Laser Puppies."

"Try calling his cellular phone." Rafael suggests.

"Oh yeah, good idea." She hrabs the house phone and calls Marco.Space Unicorn, Marco's ringtone, sounds from the upper floor. Star gasps. "The call is coming from inside the house..." Star searches for the source of the music, and finds it in Marco's room, where she sees someone wearing Marco's hoodie sitting on the edge of his bed.

"There you are! What's up with everyone hanging out in the dark like a bunch of weirdy weirds?"

Marco's Jacket just fall, confusing Star and making her drop the phone. "Uh, Marco...?Where'd you put your legs?"

The jacket reveals itself to be thetriplets barbarians. Star Gasps. "What have you done with Marco!?"

"If you ever want to see the boy alive again, bring the wand to River's Castle tonight. And one thing come alone." They run away through the window.

Rafael is Laughing. "Hey kids, you're never gonna believe the telephone punched me the face!" He Laughs, but then notices that Marco isn't there

"Did you find Marco?" Angie joins him, and both look at Star for an answer.

The scene changes to the house living room, Star is giving details to a policeman. "And the triplets were all like,if you ever want to see Marco alive again--"Star said with poorly imitates the triplets voice. "oh, wait. I just sounded Irish. He wasn't Irish. Write that down!"

The policeman stops paying attention to her, but keeps quiet. "The thing is, River has been after mywandever since I got here, but he's never gonna get it. It's like my birthright, from like a gillion generations ago, starting with my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"You like magic, little girl?" The policeman interupting.

"Uhh, I guess?"

"Oh, me too! Heck, I used to go to Vegas every weekend, all for magic. The thing about magic is, if you don't use it wisely, you can lose everything."

Star looks confused, and Marco's parents look scared. "Anywho, not much I can do for ya. If he's not back tomorrow we'll send the bloodhounds for him." The Policeman leaves the house.

"I told you he wouldn't get it.Mrs. DiazWell, we don't get it either." Star looks sad.

"Look, this isn't your fault, Star. If anything, we should have been paying more attention to the two of you." Angie put her hand on Star's shoulder to calm her down.

"I can get Marco back from River." Star walks to the front door.

"Great, we'll take the minivan!"

"No, the triplets barbarians said for me to come alone." Star leaves the house before Marco's dad can stop her. She opens the peep hole to talk to them through the door. "You're wrong, by the way. This ismy fault. I'll take care of it myself."

"Oh Star, come on, don't be like that." Star Realizes that she wont find Marco out there. She run to Marco's parents and hug them. Tears are falling down on cheeks. "If I-I can't find him there, I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I'm the worst. He just tried to make me feel better, but I-I-"

"Star, it's ok, he'll be fine. Just trust us, ok?"

She release the hug. Star opens a portal to the Mewni Dimension with her scissors and leaves through it, while Marco's Mom watches.

"Are she gonna find Marco?"

"I hope so."

 **What do you think? Want more**


	13. Storm to the Castle Part 2

The scene changes to Johannen's castle. Marco unconsciously is trapped inside a large cage. He opens his eyes after he was unconscious while growled. Grunts as he struggles to escape the cuffs on the arms of his chair, and then gives up to glare at River that sat on his throne.

"Well, looks like I've had all the fun I can't have in here. Oh, wait." Marco spins in his chair, putting his feet up on a small table. "Now I'm done. Alright, you got me here, what do you want with me?"

"What?"

"Tell him what you are gonna do to him! Wait'll you hear this!" Said one of the triplets barbarian laughs on top of River's throne.

"Um, Do you mind?" He shakes his throne while the triplets walked away angrily. River takes off his fur cape while Marco talks to him.

"Look, if you're after the wand, it's harder to get than you think. Lots of people have tried."

"Oh, I don't need to get after the wand. I'm sure, it will come to me"

Marco raised one of his eyebrows. "Why do you feel so sure about it?"

"Hm, how you couldn't know about this." River get up from his throne while put his hand at his back, and gently walked around Marco's cage. "How any best friend couldn't realized that her best friend was gone?"

"No way, we had a argument. A really serious argument. She told me that I'm not her best friend anymore. She doesn't want me on her side. She doesn't need me. S-she hate me now. So, I'm really sure she wouldn't go after me."

"Oh really?"

Just silent. Marco can't answer River's question.

"That's what I been thought. You couldn't answer it. As you know, the Princess will come to here. When she come here, she will never get outalive."

"What? No, don't you dare touch her or I'll swear-!"

Then, there is a dark figure with green glowing eyes stands behind him and hits Marco until he unconscious. The figure reveal himself as mind-controlled Toffee.

"Watch your mouth, kid or face the consequences."

Cut back to Star just arrived near the Johansen's castle. A shot of the Mewni's night skies that lean down to Johansen's castle. She decides to sit down on a log while covering her face. "Ugh, what I should do about this? What I been thinking about just came here without any plan? I don't know what I should do."

"Princess Star?" A voice called her from the Forest of Certain Death near the castle.

"W-what? Who are you? Show yourself!" Star put her wand in front of her. The person came out from the forest and revealed himself as the royal spy of Kingdom of Mewni, Buff Frog with full armor. Then, he walk towards Star and kneel down in front of her.

"Buffrog? What you doing here?"

"I'm commanded by your mother, the Queen to checked the forest after what happen this morning at the forest."

"What happen this morning?"

"The Queen seen there is a shine of green magic all over the forest. She worried about it. She afraid there is something that will treaten the kingdom. So I checked it."

"What the result?"

"Nothing, I couldn't find anything."

"What do you do in Mewni? It's dangerous in here! Should your mother told you to stay safe at Earth after your father gone?"

"I know-I know! It's just-"

"What is it?"

"You can tell it to me. Just be honest."

"You promise to not tell this to my mom?"

"I'm promise."

"You know about my Earth best friend? He been kidnapped by River. I don't know why and how. All I know he gone kidnapped by him. One of his army came to me and said I should get him by myself. Uh, I just didn't know what I should do."

"Ok, I will help you." Buff Frog stands up while get out his sword from his back.

"Really? He told me to came by myself."

"Nevermind what they said. When you need my help. I will help you whatever it cost. now let's go. We didn't have much time."

Both of them walks up to the castle door. Buffrog successed to knocks it down. When Star wants to run inside. He blocks Star's way."Whoa, whoa, before you go inside, I must tell you about this. I had heard this from the Queen and the King. As you seen River is clumsy and reckless. But he knows anything about you, and one thing, he does not like your family and all magics in it."

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't like his...uhh..." Star enters the castle.

"But, you really need to have plan!"

Cut at inside the castle. Noticing Marco in the cage without any guards."Marco. Here's the plan. We're going in at the count of one."

"Uh, that is not good plan."

"One."

"No wait, princess--!" Buff Frog runs after Star to the hall.

Star runs into the Hall towards Marco that locked inside the cage. She seen Marco was beaten until he unconscious. She harden his fist while tears on her eyes. She can't seen her best friend like this. She launches a spell, trying to break the glass. "Supersonic leech bomb!" The worms explode, but the crystal resists them.

The heroes fight them off, and Star jumps onto the chandelier, where she prepares her second attack: A rainbow rocket. Star shoots the rocket but sadly, the attack fails again. The glass is unharmed and Marco is still trapped. At this point it looks like the crystal cannot be destroyed.

But Star's not willing to surrender. She jumps down the chandelier and decides that it's time to end all this racket once and for all. But didn't work. She landed on the ground while tears falls over her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Marco."

"S-Star?"

"Marco! Are you alright?"

"S-Star, please go away from here. I'll be fine."

"No, you're not. I'll promise to get you out!"

"No! I don't want you to met him!"

"Him?"

"Hello, Star."

 **There is part 3 of this! So don't worry!**

 **Don't expect I will update this fastly! Maybe, next week, I could update the next part. I still busy with school's activities and homeworks.** **Maybe I will write some short Monstar fanfic filler that not connected with Storm to the Castle. So you didn't get bored while waiting me to finish my school works.** **Thank you and I love you all.**


	14. Storm To the Castle Part 3

"Hello, Star." A voice called her.

Star turned back. Searches for the voice that called her name. She sees River in the darkness gently sat on the throne. Patiently waiting her to come. Buffrog still sneak pass the Barbarians that guarded behind the cage to free Marco. "River." Star places her wand in front of her as the wand glows.

"What a pleasure to welcome the princess of Mewni in a commoner castle."

"I'm here. What do you want, River?"

"Oh, nothing important. I want you to do something."

"Something?"

"Yes."

"I know this one of your traps. It won't work again."

"Oh, well if you want this, I will show you." River gives a signal to his army. The Barbarians that guarded the cage successed to captured Buffrog. River clicks a button on a remote control, which causes Marco's cage to sink into the floor. Marco growls while tried to hold up the cell.

"Marco! Buffrog!" Star screams.

He is trying to hold up the cell. "Don't worry Star, I think I've got it..."

"What do you want, River?!" Star screams at him.

"Firstly, give me your wand."

Star throws the wand in front of River's throne. "Then what?"

"Second, I want you to fight someone."

"Someone?"

"Yes, someone. Someone that raised you since you was born. Someone that always cares and loves whatever you are. Someome that always be on your side when you need him. Someone that already very closed with you. One of the people you loved the most. The king of Mewni. Your father."

"P-papa?" Star ask firmly. A figure came out behind River's throne. He gently walked beside River. It's mind-controlled Toffee with a green glowing eyes. Star kneel down to the ground. Tears are falling down on her cheeks. She cover her face while shakes in disbelief. There is a blast of shadows all over her. "N-no way it's him. It's not my papa!"

"N-no...Star." He still holds back the cage. Marco's whole body was shaken as many tears rolls down on his face. His heart crushed into pieces sees her best friend breaks down. He never sees Star like this. She always be a cheerful and happy go- lucky girl. It's very rare for a girl like her. Seen her like this just breaks his heart.

River walk back to his throne and sits down. He presses a button. The cell rises back out of the ground. As the door open, the Barbarian throws Buffrog in there with Marco. Later, the door close back. He gives Toffee a signal. "Ugh, Just kill her."

"N-NO, STAR!"

Toffee runs to Star's direction. Star still kneel on the ground with shadow that formed a dome. He throws a blast of green corrupted slime from his hand. But the dome absorb the green magic. But Toffee wouldn't stop attacks her. He keep tries to pass through the shadow dome formed by Star.

Cut inside the dome. All Star could do is curls herself into a ball while cries out. Tries to protects herself from her mind-controlled father with shadow dome. All of her and Toffee's memories flashes on her head. Every of them. From her childhood until now. Their memories are shines in gold color. But then faded by shadows.

When she opens her eyes in shook. She stands in a dark abyss. "Papa? Mama? Marco?" Her voice echoed in the hollow darkness, she took a step on this dark place. But then many figures surrounded her, it was all Humans, Monsters, and Mewmans were looking at her in disgust and dissapointment.

"Freak of nature!"

"Mud-blood!"

"Weird!"

"Unnatural!"

"Freaky!"

"Aberration!"

Cut back at Toffee. He still attacks the dome with green magic that starts to crack. This make Marco and Buffrog worried what if Toffee can break the dome. They can't imagine what will happen. But they know it's not gonna end well. "What are she doing? She can killed if she stay still like that!" Buffrog asks why Star didn't do anything.

Cut inside the dome, the shadow almost crawls Star whole body while many harsh words whispers to her ears.

"M-Marco..." She hears Marco screams her name. More tears roll down on her cheeks. She realizes that there is someone will always on her side whatever happen. He always on her side. She grittes her teeth and harden her fist. Tries to let go herself from the shadow. But it worthless, because the shadow successed to takes over her body.

"Star, I believe in you." After that words comes over Marco's mouth, then a ray of light shines through the dome and breaks it to pieces. Toffee thrown back after got hit by the ray. Star gets up with combination of shadow and light magic on her hand with it all over her body also.

As she walks to Toffee that still tried to stand up, she put her hand in front of his heart with all magics circles it and runs to his direction fastly. Toffee closes his eyes. knows he would die anyway. But then she hugs him instead. Toffee widens his eyes in shook. Star hugs him more tight after many days she didn't meet her father. "I-I love you, papa."

Every of his memories flashes on his mind. When he was little with his parents laid on the grounds while stargazing together. When his parents and most of the Septarian killed by the royal guards of Mewni. When the Monsters took him as their new soldier for the army. When he successed became the General of the army. When he met Moon Butterfly, his one and only love. When Moon protects him from River. When Star was born. When Star grown up until now.

 **After this, there is 1 chapter left. So don't worry. I wouldn't left this episode ends with cliffhanger!**

 **Q A after the last chapter maybe? If yes, just comments your asks. I will answer it after the next part updated.**

 **Thank you and I love you all.**


	15. Storm To the Castle Part 4

Star and Toffee hug after long time no see each other. Marco and Buffrog watch them with a smile. River looks at both of them, looks that Toffee is slowly back to normal. What through his mind is his plans ruined because Toffee freed from his mind-controlled spell. He looks at the royal wand that he hold now. He stands up while put the wand in front of him. Star looks to River, knows what gonna do.

"Goodbye." The spells summoned from the wand. Star runs in front of her father. When she tries to protect him from the blast, she got hit by the blast and thrown away to the one of the pillar of castle. That pillar is destroyed into pieces. Star lying on the floor unconscious. Toffee's eyes tears up. He roars and chases River.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Toffee said with rage.

River smiles wickedly. He put the wand in front of his mouth. He says the whispering spell. Toffee stops his steps. As River whispers the spell to the wand, it begins to die. It turns grey, the star-shaped crystal begins to turn black, it's wings disintegrate, and the Millhorse emerges as a ghost. Toffee begins to cry. The ghost whispers something inaudible into Toffee's ear. He gasps.

"What have you done?" Toffee asks River.

The wand shakes and glows, ready to detonate. Every River's army runs away. River grins as the wand nears its explosion. "STAR!" Toffee screams and looks at Star that still far away from him and runs to her direction quickly. The wand finally blows up, blasting the castle to smithereens, and annihilating everything around it. Marco and Buffrog then emerge unharmed because the cage protected them. The door's cage opens by itself.

Waking up to see what the world had become wasn't he expected, but waking up to see he wasn't there was worse. He quickly wakes up and rushed to go out from the cage, ignoring the pain in his back and the head rush. He just stared at what befell his with wide eyes and an even wider jaw, Toffee was trying to move the pillars.

"STAR?!" He called, cupping his mouth with his hands. He'd managed to muster up enough strength to speak with his dehydrated voice. How long had he'd been asleep for? He runs to the pillar, stands beside Toffee that has been cried.

Then, what he sees next made him cried badly. He sees Star's hand below those giant pillars. He sees the King growls as he tries to move the pillars from Star. Marco holds Toffee's shoulder. Toffee turns his head around, sees Star's best friend cries. He stops and kneels down in front of the pile of pillars.

"Marco?" Toffee said.

"K-King?" Marco said.

"Please, tell me, what happened here? In the middle of this. Why I can't remember anything about why I am here? And Why Star is-?" Toffee asks.

"What? You didn't remember anything?" Marco asks.

"Yes, I couldn't remember anything, even how hard I tried." Toffee said. Memories flashes on Marco's mind that is at one Glossaryck lesson about mind-controlling spell. Star was sleeping when he tells her that, but Marco was listening the whole thing. He remembered that the people who their mind controlled with the spell will forget about their minds controlled after freed from it.

"STAR?!" Marco tried again. Nothing would hear him so there was no longer a point to keeping quiet and hiding like a mouse in a hole.

No answer.

"STAR?!" Third time's the charm right. Right?!

No answer.

Marco felt depression take over his as her arms come out from the below the pile of pillar lifelessly.

"Hey, Star." He greeted eagerly, smiling to him as she'd done to him.

"Hey. You...you didn't come back, so I went looking for you. And I found you. Isn't that great?" He stopped to sniff as the flem in his nose tried to free itself from its prison.

"I've got a pair of dimensional scissors, so we can l-leave." A single tear slid down his face.

"Would you like that? To...to...to go home. We can just...s-sit on the couch, for the rest of the day, and...forg-forget about this. Yeah?" He croaked to her, nodding as if answering her own question.

No answer.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Star, please! Please don't leave me." He pathetically moaned as his bottled up emotions came crashing down on her. "STAR!" He screamed at her after a few seconds of shaking.

No answer.

"PLE-A-A-ASE! I can't do this without you. Oh God, please don't go Star, don't go!" He begged.

No answer.

"I...I love you, Star." He whimpered. "I just...wa-want you to know that, okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Star." He muttered.

The ground shakes, and the half-crystal wand levitates into the air, filled with gold and dark light.

Before their eyes, the half blank-star crystal is fulled with dark magic, replace the lost half-crystal, and the wand changes form.

Star, golden and black-colored, appears out of thin air and reaches out to grab the wand. She undergoes a transformation, growing much larger horns, four additional arms, and large golden and black wings. Star flutters down to the ground, transforming back to her normal self.

"Hi..." Star said.

"STAR!" Toffee and Marco run toward Star and constantly hug her.

The galloping of some horses can be heard, and a bunch of armored knights arrive at the place. One of them runs into Marco. "Oh, Marco, I'm so happy to see you!" Rafael Laughs.

"Um, do I know you?" Marco said.

"Marco! It is me, I amyourdad!" He reveals himself as Rafael)

"My dad!" Marco said.

"Oh, my turn!" She reveals herself as Angie.She Falls and ends out upside-down."Just come here and hug your mother."

"This is so awkward, Mom." Marco said.

"It's not awkward! Don't make it awkward!" Angie said.

"Wait, how did you guys get here?" Star ask.

"TOFFEE! STAR!" Before Angie could answer, Moon run toward Toffee and Star and hug them. "Ha, you both are so grounded." Moon said, as Toffee and Star look frightened each other.

At the Butterfly's Royal Palace, Star tell the story to Moon and Toffee that forget the whole thing even though he was there. "Star, you have abused your magic, frightened Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, and destroyed your wand. Did I leave anything out?" Moon asks.

"Uhh, well there's a bunch of other stuff you don't know about." Star said.

"Shhh!" Marco said.

"No, I think that's everything. But look," She holds out the new wand, that lacks half of its front piece, to her mother. "The wand's fine! Sort of."

"It's--uh..." She takes the wand."I'll take it and get it cleaned for you."

"Please don't be mad.Thatlooks like a mad face-" Star said, the Queen hugs her daughter, unexpectedly.

"So you're not mad?" Star asks.

"Oh, no, I'm happy that both of you are safe. It's I ever wanted."

A horse whinnies, and Star notices Marco's parents watching the scene.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, I'm sorry I made you worry." Star said.

Angie still upside-down. "We're just glad that everyone's okay. And I'm on a horse!" Angie scares the horse, and it runs away with her. Marco and Rafael run after it.

"Where are you going?!" Marco said.

"Don't you go riding off with my wife!" Rafael said to the horse.

Star look at both of her parents."Uhhh..."

"Go ahead." Moon said.

"Mrs. Diaz, wait up!" She runs away, chasing the horse too.

"Toffee, I am doing the right thing?"

"Darling, you are. Star will be alright. I know she hides something from us. I'm sorry I couldn't remember anything." Toffee said.

"No, don't say that. You in home now. That's all I ever wanted." Moon said.

The Queen turns the castle's magical mirror on and makes a call. "Glossaryck! Hello?"

"Stop yelling! I was in the tub...my Queen and my King." Glossaryck realizes that Toffee has returned. "Oh, I sees the King has returned to Mewni. What a pleasant news"

"Ah, we can call back, Glossaryck"

"No, It's fine, I'm just doing a little gardening." He shaves his leg, notices the broken wand and gasps. "What happened there?"

"We fear that the wand has been cleaved."

"Cleaved? Now that's a funny word. You can cleave something apart, or you can cleave something together."

"Glossaryck?"

"If I go likethis," He drops his towel. "with both my arms, down goes my bath towel, cleaved from my body.

The Queen covers her eyes and the King gets angry. "Glossaryck, towel, please." Toffee said. Glossaryck puts on the towel again.

"No problem, your highness." Glossarck said while brushing his teeth. "I hope you found all pieces of the wand."

Toffee and Moon look at each other worried, since they know that the missing piece could be anywhere. The Episode ends with a close up of the missing piece, which seems to be in the Barbarians realm.

 **The End.**


	16. Royal Pain Part 1

**MonStar! AU**

 **Season 1 Episode 18:** **Royal Pain**

 **MonStar! au made by Kabuki-Akuma on Tumblr or Kabukiaku on Deviantart.**

 **This chapter requested by WikiSorcerer.**

 **AN: Damn, guys. I've been such a long time since last time. I've been left this fanficti** **on for past few weeks. I'm so sorry, guys for that. Well, for now, I can accept SVTFOE MonStar! AU filler episodes. Other than that, I would think it twice.**

 **Thank you.**

The episode begins at the Diaz Household. In Marco's room, Marco has been sleeping in his bed more than 8 hours, snores a bit. His pillows and blanket scratched on the floor. Last night, he slept at 1.00 AM. Why? Well, because tomorrow is Sunday, so, he secretly watched Mackie Hand special marathon on TV.

"MARCO, WAKE UP!" Star opens Marco's room door hardly, makes Marco jump off his bed.

"Why you wake up so late? Nevermind, now, just get yourself clean up." Star pushes Marco to the bathroom, looks around Marco's messy bedroom. Star growls in anger. "Marco..."

"Tidying-up Tidal Wave!" Star perform a spell that cleans up a place or area in an instant. Magicly, Marco's messy room turn to clean. Star smiles, feel proud at what she can do. "Now, I'll just need to wait for Marco finish. Then, I'm-"

The doorbell rings up. Star runs to downstairs. Before she opens the door, she exhales and inhales. When she opens the door, King Toffee stand outside, smiles at her daughter. "Hi, Star."

"Hi, Papa! Y-you, come so fast!" Star laughs nervously. As she remembers this morning when her father called her in her mirror

 _Star was sleeping in her bed when her mirror suddenly rang up, makes her jump off from her bed. She ran quickly to the mirror to answer it. She took a chair and sat down. Her father_ _is the one who called her. In Star's mirror, there is her father._

 _"Hi, Star-" Toffee realized that his daughter is still sleepy. "Am I interrupted your sleep?"_

 _"Nah..." Star yawned. "You're not..interrupted me."_

 _"Are you sure?" Toffee asks Star._

 _"Yeah..." Star yawned once again. "What you want to talk about, papa?"_

" _Well, yesterday, I decided to visit you there since I had free time tomorrow. So, It's fine if I visit there?." Toffee lied. The truth, Toffee has been thinking of this visit for a long time. The reason for this visit is for tested Marco as her company on Earth. Why Toffee tested Marco? Because he didn't trust him as Star's company like Moon did._

 _He want_ _to insinuate that he plans on eating him or putting Marco through some really dangerous "training from Hell/right of passage." sort of thing if Marco does not meet some high standards, the whole day having Marco bumbling under the pressure, when really all Toffee was doing was seeing how Marco would react to a supposed threat._

 _He loves her daughter more than anything. He knows that Star always bullied by the young Royalties back at Mewni. She feels sad and depressed, but she always keeps her smile on her face, pretends that it's fine. Even though, it's not. So, he will protect her from any of people that will hurt her feelings._

 _"Yeah..." Star said without heard any of her father words._

 _"Well, it's decided then. I'll meet you in few hours. See you there, starshine." Toffee said before he ended the call._

 _"Byee..." Star walked back to her bed, lied on the bed. Star opens her eyes, just realized what just her father said. The scene cut off to in front of Diaz's household. "WHAT??!!!" Birds on the roof flew off as Star screamed._

"You can come in, Papa." Star proceeds her father to come into Diaz's household. As Toffee gets into the house, there is confetti blast on Star and him. There is Mr. and Mrs. Diaz wears Mexican clothes as they playing maracas. When they finish playing the maracas, they just throw it away. The maracas hit and break a pot of flowers.

"Welcome, King Butterfly!" Mr. Diaz welcomed Toffee to the house.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz." Toffee smiles and walks toward them. Star scaredly bites her nails, scared that her father will not impressed. She knows that her father is one of the people that can't be impressed easily. If he doesn't impressed, Star can go back to Mewni. So, everything has to be perfect for him.

"It's pleasure to welcome you in here, King." Mr. Diaz said.

"And the pleasure all mine." Toffee said.

"We'll prepare a feast special for you this night." Mrs. Diaz said.

"You don't have to, Mrs. Diaz." Toffee said.

"I insist, King. You can sit down on the couch when we'll prepare the feast." Mrs. Diaz said. Mrs. Diaz and Mr. Diaz get into the kitchen to prepare some food for Toffee.

"That's quite interesting," Toffee glares at Star who smiles awkwardly. He looks around, tried to find Marco. "By the way, where is the Earth boy?"

"Earth boy? Oh... Marco. Right. He in his room. Can you wait here for a second?" Star said. She runs to Marco's room fastly, opens the door hard. "Marco!"

"Woah, Star, calm down, what happened to you today? Marco said, just finished wears his red hoodie.

"Calm down?! How I can calm down when he already here!" Star said.

"He?" Marco asks.

The door opens hardly, Toffee stands in front of the door, glares at both of them with a serious glare. "Hii-yah!" Marco gives his karate moves and starts to attack him. But, he manages to hold Marco's hand before it hits him. Marco lets go his hand from Toffee. Quickly, he stands in front of Star and shows his karate moves.

"Don't touch the Princess!" Marco screams at Toffee.

Star shocked. "Marco, can you follow me?!" Star holds his hand and drags him to the living room. Star throws him to the couch.

"Why you attack him?!" Star asks him.

"He looks intimidating, Star! He could hurt you!" Marco said.

"What? Intimidating?" Star sighed. "Marco! That man is my father!"

"W-what? Marco shocked, freeze in place. He screams loudly, makes all the birds on the roof fly off. Marco sits on the couch and curls into a ball. "W-what I just do...?" He whispered.

Toffee goes down to the living room. He walks and stands beside Star, looks at scared Marco on the couch. "What happened to him?"

"I think he really scared that you might kill him after this," Star said.

"Oh..." Toffee said. "So, Star, can you show me Earth?"

"Earth? Alright, let's go! But, wait..." Star said.

"What?" Toffee asked.

"You had to wear more casual clothes, Papa," Star said, looks at her father.

"What's wrong with my clothing?" Toffee asked.

"On Earth, they wear something more casual and comfortable, not like in Mewni," Star said.

"Alright then, how I can get Earth clothes?" Toffee asked.

"I will ask Mr. Diaz if you can borrow some of his clothes," Star said. She walks to the kitchen to ask Mr. Diaz, leaves Toffee and Marco in the living room awkwardly. After Star leaves, Toffee sits beside Marco who curls up into a ball and whispers the same words all the time. Toffee looked at Marco.

 _How can this kid protect Star all the time if he scared me just like that? So far, he didn't make me trust him to take care Star on Earth._ Toffee think.

"Papa, he said you can borrow his clothes! Here I bring some of it!" Star comes back with some of Mr. Diaz's clothing.

"Ok then." Toffee takes some of the clothes from Star, leads to the bathroom to change his clothes.

A few minutes later, Toffee comes out from the bathroom. He wears a brown sweater, black blouse, with his black pants. "Papa, you look... different, but it's a good different!" Star excitedly said.

"Thank you, dear." Toffee said.

"Let's go!" Star said. She starts to walk as Toffee follows her.

"Star?" Toffee said.

"Yes, Papa?" Star said.

"Could you bring the friend of yours with us?" Toffee asked.

"What?" Star looks at Marco. "Do you mean Marco?"

"Yes. If you don't mind." Toffee said.

"Ok then." She levitates Marco as well with her wand since he still curls into a ball.


	17. Royal Pain Part 2

Toffee and Star were walking in the park. Toffee looked around the park. The view on Earth is quite extraordinary for him. The dawn in here is more amazing than Mewni. Humans are sitting with their family, eating some food. The adults were talking and their child playing around the playground.

Star, Marco, and, Toffee sits on the bench. Star put Marco on the bench, so he can sit down. A brief of silence between them. Star get an idea after sees ice cream truck parked near them. "Hey, Papa! I will buy you some Earth food. Just stay here. I'll be right back!"

Star runs to the ice cream truck, buy three ice cream for them. Toffee and Marco sit next to each other. Marco didn't dare to stare Toffee after he almost punches him in the face. Toffee looks at him, actually feel pity for him without any reason. "Hey, kid-"

"Papa, here the food for you!" Star cuts Toffee words. She brings three ice cream for them. She gives vanilla ice cream for Marco and chocolate for Toffee. Toffee holds the ice cream, quite confused at the food he never saw before.

"This is ice cream, Papa! Like its name, it made by ice and cream blend together into one. It comes in different flavors. Some of them good and some of them...well, not so good. The one you hold is chocolate flavor." Star explained.

"Oh..." Toffee licked the ice cream. The first thing he could feel is the cold from the ice cream. He put the ice cream away from him. "Uh... Star, dear, you can eat my ice cream if you want to."

"What happened, dad? You don't like it?" Star asked.

"The ice cream thingy is too cold to me." Toffee said, chuckled a bit.

"Oh... Ok, dad!" Star takes the ice cream from Toffee. "Yay, more ice cream!" Star licked both of the ice cream, laugh in happiness.

Toffee looked down, hold his mirrorphone. In the phone screen, shows where they are now with a red button under. He press the red button. A few seconds later, a hydra with a silver collar and a red button on it comes over from the sky. His eyes turned to red. Toffee and Star stand up.

"W-what is this?" Star asked.

"I don't know." Toffee lied, he is the one who brought the Hydra in, to tested Marco as her guardian on Earth.

Star gets out her wand, put the wand in front of her. "Rainbow blast!" She shoots a rainbow, hearts, and winged bunnies at the Hydra. He roars in anger, hit Star with his tail. Star growls in pain. Toffee shocked. He feel that he placed the Hydra is in easiest difficulty. But, it seems he wrong.

Toffee takes off his diamond shaped necklace. It turns to a diamond sword, runs towards the Hydra and slay off his tail. He growls in pain. He ran towards Hydra neck, but he manages to grip Toffee with his hand. The sword fall to the ground. The Hydra holds Toffee and drag him to his mouth.

"Papa!" Star screamed.

Marco takes the sword and slays off Hydra's hand. Marco and Toffee fall down. As they fall down, Toffee put Marco on his shoulder. The sword transforms back as necklace and flies off to Toffee neck. The necklace levitate Toffee and Marco, so they landed safely on the ground.

Star runs toward Toffee and Marco. "Stand behind me." Toffee and Marco stand behind Star. She holds her wand in front of her chest. "Cataclysmic Total Extinction Death Blast!" Star generates a large, extinction-level blast of energy to the Hydra. That blast destroys the silver collar Toffee put on. The Hydra quickly transported to Mewni back.

"Woo-hoo! We did it!" Star said happily as she hugged Marco. Marco hugged her back. Toffee look at them, smiled. She released the hug. "You're so awesome! You slay off his hand with the sword! Like sling-sling!" Star imitates Marco when he slays off Hydra's hand.

"You're more awesome than me!" Marco said.

"That's not true! You're more awesome than me!" Star said while holds Marco's shoulder. Both of them laugh together. Toffee smiled and leave both of them alone. Star looks at Toffee, release their hug. "P-papa?"

Toffee runs fastly, leaves both of them in the park. "Papa!" Star screams. She and Marco look at each other with confusion and chase after him. They couldn't find Toffee. So they decided to go home. When Star and Marco open Marco's home door, they could see Marco's parents sit on the couch.

"Star, Marco! Come here, it almost dinner." Rafael said.

Angie notices there is no Toffee there. "Where is your father, Star?"

Star and Marco look each other. "I don't know." Star answers shortly.

"So, he didn't have dinner with us?" Angie asked.

"Maybe not." Star sighed sadly.

"Hey, don't sad, Star. I'll sure he'll come back. Can you help us prepare dinner?" Angie said.

"Alright, Mrs. Diaz. Marco, can you put my wand on my room?" Star said, give the wand to Marco.

"Sure." Marco takes her wand. He walks to upstairs, opens Star's door room. Marco puts the wand on Star's bed, walks to the window while looks to sky. He looks to the roof, notices that Toffee sits there. "K-king?"

Toffee looks at Marco. "Oh, it's you. The Earth Boy." Marco climbs to the roof through Star's room window. He sits beside Toffee.

"I'm sorry about what happened on the park." Toffee said.

"It's fine, King-"

"It's not fine!" Toffee said angrily, makes Marco a little shocked. "The reason why I come here is to tested you."

"Tested me?" Marco asked.

"Yes. I love my daugther more than anything. I know that Star always bullied by the royalties back on Mewni. She feel sad and depressed because of it. But, she always keeps smile on her face, pretends that it's fine. Even though, it's not. It's all because of me. She got bullied because she a half-Septarian. So, I will protect her from any people that will hurt her." Toffee explained.

"And I completely wrong about you. From I see today, you are the perfect guardian for Star or should I say to be Star's best friend. You did it, Marco. You pass the test. Congratulation." Toffee said.

"You know my name?" Marco said.

"Of course!" Toffee chuckled a bit. "Why I don't know about my daugther's best friend name?"

"Thank you, King." Marco said.

"No, thank you, Marco." Toffee said while put his hand on Marco's shoulder.

BONUS:

"Hi, Starshine! How was your day?" In Star's mirror screen, there is her mother, Queen Moon in her sleep clothes smiled through the mirror, feel glad to see her little girl is happy and cheerful as usual.

"Good, Mom. Dad is good too!" Star said to the window with Toffee on her side.

"How was the result, Toffee?" Moon asked.

"It's just like you said." Toffee said.

"I know it! I won the bet, Toffee. And who win the bet will..." Moon said.

"Get the prize. Don't worry, Moon. I give your prize soon." Toffee said, chuckled a bit.

"I glad both of you alright. I really hope I can be with both of you now." Moon said.

"We too. I hope we can hang out sometime." Star said.

"Well, get some rest. Goodnight, Star, Toffee." Moon said, as she ended the call.


	18. Short Note For The Future

**Hi.**

 **You're probably wondering or not wondering.**

 **Where the heck I am? and why I didn't write more Moontoffee fanfiction?**

 **I got so busy recently with all project and homeworks. I'm on my last year. So, I got tons and tons tests to work on. Maybe, until few months ahead, I can't write any fanfiction.** **But believe me, I'm still here. I'm still ship Moon and Toffee. So don't worry folks.**

 **Thank you for tuning in.**

 **With** **Love.**

 **The Author.**


	19. Small Request

**Hi.**

 **Author here, I... I have a little free time. Are you want to request some writing related to Monstar? Please, don't request a episode, because it will cost much time.**

 **I will delete this next week.**

 **Thank you for tuning in.**

 **With** **Love.**

 **The Author.**


End file.
